Really
by kirameku-14
Summary: Mereka saling mencintai. Itu benar. Lee Sandeul menjadi Cho Sandeul? Kyuhyun tahu? Sungmin... memeluk kembali kerinduannya terhadap cintanya?. KyuMin. BL. Mpreg. Warning inside.
1. Sembilu dan Senyuman

Membiarkanmu pergi untuk sejenak.

Sejenak saja sangat sulit hingga air mata berurai.

Kenapa cinta kita tidak diizinkan?

Cintalah yang menyakiti hatiku.

Cinta sudah memporak-porandakanku.

Saat aku merasa sekarat, kau tersenyum di hadapanku.

Harus berapa lama aku harus mendambakanmu?

Apakah akhirnya kau tahu perasaanku?

Cinta ini… tumbuh dengan subur.

Hingga tak bisa diungkapkan hanya dengan kata "aku mencintaimu".

Bukan sekedar kebetulan, tapi cinta yang ditakdirkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REALLY? **

**KyuMin Fanfiction.**

**Implisit Mature Contents. #peace**

**Romance, Hurt/Comforts.**

**Boys Love, MPREG, AU? Kemungkinan OOC.**

**Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik SparKyu dan Pumpkins.**

**Just enJOY.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

.

"Ukh… kumohon hentikan semua ini Kyu." Sungmin merintih kesakitan dan terus saja mengelak dari cumbuan Kyuhyun, cumbuan panas namun kasar itu.

"Kenapa aku harus menghentikan semua ini? Kau milikku secara sah, jadi aku bebas saja melakukan hal ini." Mata Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan segala macam emosi yang terpancar di dalamnya. Kesal, marah, benci dan muak. Pandangan yang membuat Sungmin menangis di dalam hatinya.

"Aku memang milikmu secara sah, tapi aku bukan barang Kyu! Akh!" hardikan Sungmin berhenti begitu saja saat Kyuhyun dengan kasarnya meremas kesejatiannya diikuti dengan menghantamkan lututnya di kesejatiannya itu.

Sungmin, tidak akan terbaring pasrah seperti sekarang ini. Tidak akan jika saja Kyuhyun tidak membius saraf-sarafnya. Jika saja tak seperti itu, Sungmin akan dengan mudah meronta dari kungkungan Kyuhyun, ingat… dia masih laki-laki yang kuat serta ahli dalam_ martial arts._

"Sudah tahu kau adalah milikku yang sah, kenapa masih seperti wanita jalang di luaran sana yang seenaknya saja bergaul dengan sembarang orang. Kau kira aku tak tahu kelakuanmu selama ini? Jangan main-main dengan ku Lee Sungmin. Bahkan dianggap barang saja terlalu bagus untukmu." Setelah mengucapkan itu semua Kyuhyun melanjutkan _invansi_nya ke dalam bagian terdalam mulut Sungmin. Menciumnya penuh hasrat. Ya penuh hasrat. Tanpa sedikitpun cinta.

Lenguhan selalu lolos dari bibir Sungmin. Ini adalah yang pertama bagi mereka. Benar-benar yang pertama, meskipun mereka sudah setengah tahun lamanya menikah.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun tak basa-basi lagi. Persetan dengan _foreplay_, yang dia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah melepaskan hasratnya. Tak peduli jika ini yang pertama bagi Sungmin. Tak peduli jika ia melakukan ini, Sungmin akan semakin hancur.

Semakin dalam, maka akan semakin kasar. Rintihan kesakitan bersambutan dengan lenguhan penuh hasrat. Bahkan hingga akhir hanya ada satu orang saja yang menikmati. Menikmati sementara yang di bawahnya sudah pingsan sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Cih… pingsan." Kyuhyun hanya mendecih kesal dan segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Sungmin setelah kesejatiannya terlepas dari lubang hangat Sungmin.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya, Kyuhyun menatap ke arah meja nakas._ Gadget_ miliknya berbunyi nyaring barusan, bunyi yang cukup panjang menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Segera saja ia mengambil _gadget _itu dan mengangkat panggilan itu setelah melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" jawabnya tanpa perlu berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun memutuskan panggilan itu dan beranjak ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di kamar miliknya untuk berlalu dan pergi ke rumah sakit setelahnya. Pekerjaan menunggu Kyuhyun saat ini juga.

.

.

.

"Kyu…" seorang wanita mencoba memanggil Kyuhyun yang malam itu sedang duduk termenung di kursi taman rumah sakit.

"Ada apa?" tanpa perlu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari indahnya hamparan langit malam kala itu, Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan itu.

"Dengarkan aku dahulu, dan jangan membantahku. Oke? Baiklah… bagaimana keadaan Sungmin_ oppa_?" tanya wanita itu ragu.

"Bagaimana apanya? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahas tentang dia, Vic?" wajah sendu Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja mengeras saat mendengar pertanyaan Victoria, rekannya di rumah sakit itu. Sekaligus teman masa kecilnya. Teman dia dan teman Sungmin juga.

"Entahlah… aku juga masih ragu. Tapi, seminggu yang lalu aku seperti melihat Sungmin _oppa_ keluar dari ruangan Yunho _ssi_. Dan setelahnya ia pergi ke _apotik_ rumah sakit. Menebus resep sepertinya. Jadi… apa Sungmin _oppa_ sedang sakit Kyu?"

Kyuhyun, biarpun dia malas memikirkan ini semua. Namun dia tetap memikirkannya. Dia bingung, tentu saja. Untuk apa Sungmin keluar dari ruangan dokter Jung? Dokter spesialis penyakit dalam? Untuk apa Sungmin kesana?

"Tak tahu, kehidupannya bukan urusanku." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapan Victoria. Membuat gadis keturunan China itu tercengang akan sikap Kyuhyun belakangan ini.

Jelas saja, sejak Sungmin menjadi murid baru di sekolah mereka, dia sudah mengetahui. Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya akan menatap Sungmin. Dan Sungmin adalah segalanya bagi Kyuhyun.

Tapi beberapa tahun setelah kelulusan, sikap Kyuhyun berubah. Victoria menyadari itu, namun ia tak bisa mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena dia harus kembali ke negaranya untuk melanjuti pendidikannya sebagai dokter di sana. Dan begitu kembali lima bulan yang lalu, dia mendapatkan kabar Kyuhyun sudah menikah dengan Sungmin. Senang, gadis ini sangat senang. Karena pada akhirnya , sahabat sekaligus pria yang disukainya ini bisa bersanding dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Akan tetapi, setiap membahas tentang Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya akan berlalu seperti tadi. Perubahan ekspresi wajah, sikap dan tatapan kebencian Kyuhyun bukannya tak dilihat gadis itu. Sebenarnya… untuk apa semua itu?

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah hari 'pemerkosaan' itu, Sungmin terlihat hendak pergi. Meskipun di luaran sana masih penuh dengan kabut. Meskipun orang-orang masih terlelap di alam mimpinya. Dan meskipun angin pagi yang menghebus dapat membuat tulang menggigil karenanya. Sungmin tetap pergi, mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Melaju tanpa hambatan keluar dari Seoul. Menuju Ilsan, kota yang baru seminggu yang lalu ia ketahui sebagai kota kelahirannya yang sesungguhnya.

Saat sudah di Ilsan, Sungmin melajukan mobilnya dengan perlahan. Sesekali berhenti untuk bertanya pada warga sekitar. Hingga tak sampai dua puluh menit, Sungmin sudah sampai di hadapan sebuah rumah. Rumah lama tanpa penghuni, rumah yang hanya tersisa sebagian bangunannya saja, itupun tampak tak kokoh.

Sungmin memasuki rumah itu, seperti merasakan _de javu_. Ingatan kanak-kanak Sungmin keluar semuanya. Ingatan saat ia berlari dengan kaki kecilnya dari lantai atas menuju pintu utama untuk menyambut sang ayah yang baru saja pulang bekerja. Tentang ibunya yang memarahinya karena ia terlambat pulang, ia terlalu asik bermain di taman kala itu. Tentang bagaimana indahnya senyuman ibunya. Tentang bagaimana gagahnya sang ayah meskipun menggunakan pakaian rumah ala kadarnya. Dan tentang, kebakaran yang terjadi saat ia berusia enam tahun. Kebakaran yang membuatnya terpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Anak muda… apa yang kau lakukan di dalam rumah ini?" dari arah belakang Sungmin, seorang nenek tua renta menghampirinya.

"Ah.. maafkan aku _halmeoni_… bagaimana menceritakannya ya.. aku Lee Sungmin. Anak dari pemilik rumah ini, rumah yang terbakar dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Dan aku ke sini untuk mencari kabar tentang kedua orang tuaku."

"Dua puluh tahun yang lalu…" _halmeoni_ itu tampak berfikir, memori yang sudah lama itu kembali digalinya. "Sungmin… Min… Minnie _yah_? _Aigoo_, bagaimana aku bisa tidak mengenali wajahmu Minnie _yah, kajja_ ke rumah _halmeoni_. Kau ingin tahu tentang kedua orang tuamu _'kan_? Kita bicara di rumah _halmeoni_." Sungmin hanya menurut saja saat tangannya ditarik sang nenek menuju rumah yang berada tepat di seberang rumahnya dahulu.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum canggung saat keluarga besar _halmeoni_ Kang menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat. Semuanya mengingat Sungmin, dan sangat menyayangkan kejadian yang menimpa Sungmin dan keluarganya.

Sungmin kembali menangis dalam hati saat mengetahui ibu kandungnya telah meninggal akibat kebakaran itu. Dan sang ayah yang menghilang tanpa kabar.

Keluarga _halmeoni_ Kang menyerahkan beberapa benda yang bisa mereka selamatkan dari kejadian dua puluh tahun yang lalu itu. Sebuah album keluarga yang sudah lusuh serta sebuah boneka kelinci milik Sungmin dulu. Dan juga akta tanah yang tersimpan di bagian rumah yang tak sempat terlalap api.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasihnya yang terdalam, Sungmin melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah pemakaman. Tempat terakhir ibunya berbaring. Tentu saja setelah diberitahukan letaknya oleh _halmeoni_ Kang.

Hari mulai gerimis saat Sungmin sampai di makam sang ibu. Setelah meletakkan bunga lili putih yang sempat dibeli sebelumnya, Sungmin mulai berdoa dan bercakap-cakap dengan sang ibu.

"_Umma_, maafkan aku yang baru sempat mengunjungimu sekarang._ Umma_ tidak marah padaku _'kan_? Maafkan aku yang baru mengingat jika aku memiliki orang tua sebaik_ umma_. Maafkan aku yang mengecewakan _umma_. Maafkan anakmu yang bodoh ini _umma_." Saat menyebut panggilannya untuk sang ibu tercinta, air mata mengalir begitu saja di pelupuk mata _foxy_ itu. Sudah lama, sudah lama rasanya panggilan itu tak keluar dari bibirnya.

"_Umma_, apa di atas sana _umma _memperhatikan aku? Maafkan aku _umma_…" isakan makin terasa kuat di setiap helaan nafasnya.

"_Umma_… ada seseorang yang sangat kucintai. Ya, aku mencintainya dan aku sudah menikah dengannya. Dia _namja_ yang sempurna _umma_. Ya dia _namja _dan dia sangat sempurna. Tapi _umma_… dia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi. Benar-benar tak mencintaiku dan memperlakukanku seperti barang. Biarpun begitu… aku tetap saja mencintainya. Sejak pertama kami bertemu, aku sudah menyukainya_ umma_, dia yang pertama masuk dalam duniaku yang suram, dan dia juga yang pertama kali membuatku tersenyum lagi. Mana bisa aku membencinya jika dia sebaik itu. Aku tidak salah _'kan_ _umma_? Tapi… dia juga tidak salah, membenciku saat ini adalah langkahnya yang paling tepat _umma_."

Tak ada lagi kata yang mengalir dari bibir itu, tangisan yang sedari tadi ia coba untuk menahannya kini tumpah begitu saja di hadapan _eomma_nya. Hujan yang mengalir dengan derasnya menyamarkan tangisan Sungmin yang tak kalah pilunya dengan nyanyian si penyejuk dunia.

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kau? Pergi dari kemarin pagi dan baru pulang sekarang, kembali bertingkah layaknya _yeoja_ murahan di luar sana?" begitu Sungmin memasuki _apartment_ mereka siang itu, makian dari Kyuhyun yang ia dapati.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak bertemu dengan sembarang orang dan aku tidak pergi ke sembarang tempat." Nada lelah jelas terdengar dari perkataan Sungmin. Dia hanya menatap sambil lalu Kyuhyun yang tengah mengintimidasinya dan segera beranjak ke dalam kamarnya. Membuat Kyuhyun menggeram murka.

"Kau berani mengacuhkanku?"

"Bukan begitu Kyu, aku hanya lelah."

"Bukan urusanku jika kau lelah. Kau fikir kau siapa? Seenaknya saja pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, tidak pulang dan menganggapku bagai angin lalu saja? Kau itu…"

"Iya, aku ini barang milikmu yang bisa kau perlakukan dengan sesuka hatimu. Aku ingat posisiku, Kyu. Tenang saja." Sungmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun dan melangkah lebar untuk kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya yang lelah.

"Kau… kau milikku Sungmin _ah_. Kau milikku. Bukan barang. Kau manusia yang sangat berharga bagiku. Apa yang kau lakukan di Ilsan kemarin, rumah siapa yang kau singgahi, makam siapa yang kau tangisi? Kenapa kau tertidur di depan makam itu? Kau bukan barang… kau milikku. Hanya milikku. Apa kau mau pergi lagi dari kehidupanku? Apa kau benar-benar ingin membuatku sendiri yang menghabisi nyawamu? Agar… hingga akhir nafasmu, orang yang terakhir bersamamu adalah aku. Sialan! Brengsek! Arrrrgh!" gumaman kacau seorang Cho Kyuhyun diakhiri dengan patahnya meja hias di ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan semenjak Sungmin pertama kali kembali ke Ilsan, kini setiap ia ada waktu ataupun setiap Kyuhyun memilih menginap di rumah sakit, Sungmin akan kembali ke Ilsan. Melepas rindunya terhadap kota di mana ia dilahirkan. Mengunjungi makam wanita yang paling dicintainya. Serta melepas lelah dengan bermain bersama cucu-cucu _halmeoni_ Kang yang masih kecil.

"Min _hyung_ mau pulang ke Seoul lagi?" Maru, salah satu cucu _halmeoni_ Kang yang kini berusia lima tahun itu menatap Sungmin yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"_Nde_ Maru _yah_, Min _hyung_ memang harus pulang. Min _hyung 'kan_ masih harus bekerja di Seoul. Min _hyung _akan kesini lagi jika kerjaan Min _hyung_ sudah selesai." Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi tingkah Maru yang sangat lucu itu.

"Maru_ yah_, jangan marah seperti itu. Min _hyung 'kan_ harus bekerja juga, kalau tidak bagaimana Min_ hyung_ bisa kesini. Coba bayangkan, Min _hyung_ tidak bekerja lalu tak ada uang untuk membeli bensin dan Min _hyung_ tak bisa main lagi kesini. Bagaimana Maru _yah_?" Jihyo yang melihat sang anak mulai merajuk setiap kali Sungmin akan kembali ke Seoul mencoba untuk memberi pengertian terhadap anaknya itu.

"_Andwae_! Nanti Min _hyung _tak bisa membelikan es krim lagi untukku… _andwae_… Min _hyung _boleh pergi kalau begitu." Ucapan polos Maru membuat yang ada di sana tertawa, sementara Sungmin tersenyum pucat…

"_YA_! Sungmin _ah_! Sudah berapa kali _nuna_ katakan, jangan belikan Maru es krim lagi. Kau minta dipukul _hm_?" Jihyo mulai mengejar Sungmin yang berlari ke arah mobilnya.

"Ampun _nuna_! Semuanya, aku pulang!" pamit Sungmin segera sebelum ia sempat dipukul oleh Jihyo.

"_Aish_, anak itu…" dan Maru yang melihat _eomma_nya seperti itu segera mencari perlindungan dari ayahnya.

"_Ya_! Kang Gary, jangan kau lindungi bocah nakal itu."

"Jihyo _yah_, tahan emosimu. Ingat, ini anak kita. Tenang Jihyo _yah_." Gary mencoba untuk menenangkan sang istri sementara anak mereka kini berlari ke pelukan _halmeoni_ Kang.

.

.

.

"Akh… _appo_…" malam itu, Sungmin kembali merintih sakit sembari memegang perutnya. Rasa sakitnya benar-benar tak tertahankan lagi.

Ia coba gapai _gadget_ nya dan menghubungi dokter pribadinya.

"Yunho _yah_… sakit… sepertinya kumat lagi…" tak lama setelah itu mobil Yunho telah terlihat sampai di _apartment_ Sungmin, memang… jarak rumah sakit tersebut tak begitu jauh dari tempat tinggal Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Yunho yang sudah tahu_ password apartment_ itu segera saja masuk dan menuju kamar Sungmin untuk segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Malam itu, adalah malam kesekian Kyuhyun tak ada di rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang _hyung_, _hyung _harus melakukan operasi segera. Sebelum tumor itu semakin mengganas dan tak bisa diobati. Tapi sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan, _hyung_ sedang hamil. Kalau aku melakukan operasi sekarang bisa-bisa…" gerutuan Yunho terpotong saat Sungmin menyelanya.

"Aku tahu, aku akan bertahan sedikit lagi, sampai bayi ini lahir. Aku akan tetap mempertahankannya Yunho _yah_. Lakukan saja sesuai kesepakatan kita. Saat kandungan ini sudah berusia lima bulan. Lakukan sesuai kesepakatan kita." Balasan yang lirih dilontarkan Sungmin yang kini berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Aku tahu _hyung_…"

_BRAKK_

Pintu kamar Sungmin dibuka secara kasar oleh seseorang.

"Ah, Dokter Cho." Sapa Yunho sesaat. "Baiklah _hyung_, aku tinggal dulu. Nanti jika sakit lagi kau bisa memanggilku." Setelahnya Yunho pergi, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap marah salah satu _sunbae_nya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa bisa sampai sakit? Dan kenapa harus Jung itu yang membawamu ke rumah sakit?" desisan kesal menjadi pengiring pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Tak usah bersikap seperti itu Kyu, aku sakit memang kesalahanku. Tak usah melibatkan dokterku. Aku akan segera sembuh. Dan tenang saja, aku takkan menghabiskan uangmu untuk biaya berobatku. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, aku takkan memakai uangmu sepeserpun. Sekarang, tolong tinggalkan aku, kau tau pasti jika pasien membutuhkan waktu istirahat. Sekalipun aku hanyalah barang bagimu."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap tak percaya Sungmin yang kini tidur memunggunginya.

"Kau benar-benar sialan Sungmin. Benar-benar sialan."

Langkah kaki itu menjejak keluar dari ruang rawat Sungmin. Membanting pintu rawat itu kasar.

"Sialan? Memang aku seperti itu Kyu. Tenanglah, kau takkan lama lagi melihat si sialan ini." Sungmin tersenyum miris dan menangis di saat yang bersamaan. Malam itu dia tertidur dengan air mata yang mengering perlahan, menjadi pengantar tidurnya seperti malam yang sudah-sudah.

.

.

.

"Sungmin _oppa_…" pagi harinya Victoria langsung saja mengunjungi kamar Sungmin sesaat setelah ia tahu jika Sungmin sedang dirawat.

"Qiannie? Kau…" Sungmin yang saat itu baru saja terbangun, tentu saja terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa yang mengunjunginya pagi-pagi sekali.

"_Ne_, ini aku. _Oppa_, apa yang terjadi padamu? _Oppa_ sakit apa? Mau bercerita padaku?"

Pagi itu dihabiskan Sungmin dan Victoria untuk melepas rindu. Mereka sahabat lama yang baru saja bertemu. Sungmin menceritakan segalanya, semuanya yang membahagiakannya, tentu saja. Dia selalu menutupi kesedihannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Qiannie, mau berjanji sesuatu padaku?"

"_Ung_?"

"Suatu saat, jika saat itu datang. Tolong jaga Kyuhyun. Aku tahu, selain aku yang mencintai Kyuhyun, ada kau juga di sisinya. Aku tahu, kau juga mencintainya. Jadi, jika saat itu datang tolong jaga Kyuhyun, untukku dan juga untuk dirimu sendiri."

"_Oppa_, bicara apa?" mendadak, hati Victoria berdenyut sakit saat mendengar permintaan Sungmin. Namun iapun tak kuasa untuk menolaknya. Dia masih menghormati Sungmin.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, apa kau sibuk setelah ini?" Siang itu, sesaat sesudah Sungmin memeriksakan kesehatannya begitu juga bayinya yang sudah memasuki minggu kesepuluh, Sungmin dan Yunho duduk santai sembari menikmati makan siangnya di kafetaria rumah sakit.

"Sepertinya tidak, kerjaanku untuk seminggu kedepan juga sudah selesai. Ada apa Yunho _yah_?" tanya Sungmin sembari memainkan sumpitnya.

"Bantu aku _hyung_, kau tahu _'kan_ lima bulan lagi aku akan menikahi Jaejoong?" Sungmin mengangguk mendengarnya. "Bantu aku memilih cincin pernikahan kami. Jaejoong akhir-akhir terlalu sibuk, jadi kurasa tak ada salahnya aku mencari cincinnya terlebih dahulu. Jika Jaejoong suka, itu bagus. Jika tidak, kami akan mencarinya bersama-sama. Tapi… aku bingung _hyung_."

"Kau ini… baiklah. Akan kubantu." Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja mendengar Yunho yang mengeluh padanya.

"Ah iya _hyung_, satu lagi… pakaian pernikahan kami…"

"_Arraseo_… _arraseo_. Biarkan _designer_ Lee ini yang membuatkannya. Tapi untuk yang satu ini kalian harus datang berdua. Aku sangat tahu sifat Jaejoong jika sudah bersangkutan dengan _fashion_."

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, mereka berdua pergi. Tentu saja untuk mencari cincin pernikahan Yunho. Pergi begitu saja tanpa mengetahui mata Kyuhyun sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kau? Berkencan dengan si Jung itu?" setiap Sungmin pulang telat, Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya pasti akan berubah seperti Kyuhyun yang tak dikenalinya. Kyuhyun yang bagaikan sosok _monster_ baginya.

"Hanya menemani Yunho. Bukan berkencan seperti yang kau tuduhkan." Dan, akhir-akhir ini Sungmin semakin sering menyahuti Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Kau memang jalang. Tak berubah dari dulu hingga sekarang. Kenapa kau menikahiku jika kau bersikap seperti ini _hah_?" Kyuhyun yang kalap kini menjambak rambut Sungmin kasar dan menyeret tubuh Sungmin menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa aku menikahimu? Bukannya kenapa kau menikahiku? Jika kau membenciku, kenapa kau menikahiku? Kenapa kau mempertahankan pernikahan yang tak kau inginkan? Apa karena_ ahjumma_ Cho? Karena permintaan terakhirnya? Harusnya kau berkaca terlebih dahulu!" erang Sungmin.

"_Ahjumma_ Cho,_ ahjumma_ Cho! Kau masih tak bisa menganggap dia ibumu? Bahkan setelah kau menikahiku?" bentak Kyuhyun berang.

"Kita tidak pernah menikah Kyu. Tak pernah. Status kita sekarang ini, bukanlah pernikahan Kyu." Gumaman lirih Sungmin itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun gelap mata.

"Bukan katamu? Lalu apa yang kita lakukan di hadapan pendeta dulu? Ada apa dengan janji-janji itu dulu? Ku kira kau benar-benar mau menikahiku, jalang."

'Karena tak ada pernikahan tanpa cinta seperti ini Kyu, tak ada pernikahan yang seperti ini. Aku hanya barang bagimu. Aku bukanlah suamimu. Aku bukanlah pengisi hatimu. Dan aku bukanlah yang kau inginkan sebagai pendamping hidupmu. Kau hanya terpaksa Kyu.' Batin Sungmin benar-benar tersayat saat ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu di dalam pemikirannya.

"Akan kubuat kau mengerti jika kita memang telah menikah!"

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin ke ranjangnya. Sungmin hanya menjaga agar perutnya tak menghantam apapun. Ia tak mau anaknya terluka. Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya.

Dan Sungmin hanya terdiam saja saat Kyuhyun kembali melucuti pakaiannya, memberikan _impuls-impuls_ rangsangan ke seluruh sarafnya. Menandai leher jenjangnya tanpa meninggalkan sedikit celahpun. Menggelitiki dada Sungmin dengan lidahnya. Semakin turun kebawah dan memulai aksinya kembali. Tanpa peregangan, tanpa peduli apa Sungmin menikmatinya, tanpa melihat tatapan Sungmin yang entah fokus kemana. Tatapan kosong seakan tak bernyawa itu. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak sadar, jika Sungmin tak mendesah sedikitpun.

'Ini bukanlah bukti sebuah pernikahan Kyu. Kau benar-benar tak menginginkan pernikahan ini Kyu.' Kalimat yang tak bisa keluar itu hanya menjadi kata-kata penutup Sungmin sebelum ia kembali memejamkan matanya, ia tak sanggup lagi melihat wajah Kyuhyun seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Sungmin hanya terduduk diam di balkon kamarnya. Sembari sesekali mengelus perutnya, kehamilannya sudah menginjak minggu ke lima belas dan sebentar lagi akan memasuki minggu ke enam belas. Sudah terlihat sedikit perubahan di perut Sungmin. Perubahan yang membuatnya memakai pakaian yang lumayan longgar.

"Aku harus melanjutkan gambarku lagi…" gumamnya sembari menatap buku sketsanya yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan gambaran pakaian pernikahan mempelai pria.

Sejam kemudian, Sungmin tanpa sadar sudah terlelap di sofa tempatnya duduk. Terlelap dengan damai, sehingga tak menyadari kepulangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang penasaran dengan kesunyian rumahnya memeriksa keadaan rumahnya.

"Pulang terlambat lagi?" amarah Kyuhyun rasanya benar-benar akan meluap mengetahui itu. Namun, entah kenapa kakinya melangkah ke kamar Sungmin yang pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Dan dapat Kyuhyun lihat juga tirai balkon Sungmin bergerak dihempas angin. Semakin Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke balkon, semakin Kyuhyun dapat melihat sosok Sungmin yang tertidur dengan damainya. Sebuah senyum tipispun Kyuhyun ulas saat ia melihat Sungmin yang tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Apa di dalam mimpimu itu kau bahagia? Apa aku ada di dalamnya?" Kyuhyun menyentuh pelan rambut Sungmin yang tertiup angin.

"_Aegi yah_… aku akan melindungimu… tetaplah bersamaku…" Sungminpun mengigau di dalam tidurnya. Membuat Kyuhyun bingung, namun itu hanya sebentar saja sebelum ia memutuskan untuk memindahkan Sungmin ke atas ranjangnya.

"_Ungh_… jangan… pergi… kau menyakitiku…" igauan selanjutnya membuat Kyuhyun tertegun.

"Siapa yang menyakitimu Sungmin _ah_? Katakan padaku…" Kyuhyun mengelus pelan pipi Sungmin yang rasanya makin bertambah volumenya.

"Pergi… sakit… kumohon pergi… pergilah Kyu… jangan menyakitiku lagi…" dan bagaikan ombak yang menghantam karang, hati Kyuhyun berdetak benci saat mendengar igauan terakhir Sungmin.

Saat ia hendak melangkah keluar dari kamar Sungmin, angin yang berhembus kencang dari arah balkon membuat Kyuhyun memutar langkahnya untuk menutup pintu balkon itu.

Dan buku sketsa Sungmin yang tergeletak di atas meja itu menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Bukan sketsa pakaian?" pikirnya bingung saat melihat hamparan luas taman, lengkap dengan meja dan kursi yang tertata rapi. "Seperti tempat pernikahan…" ujarnya lagi.

Mata Kyuhyunpun kini menelusuri beberapa kalimat di bawahnya.

_Pernikahan itu dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan._

_Pernikahan itu layaknya bunga yang indah._

_Pernikahan itu menimbulkan senyum tulus._

_Pernikahan itu takkan ada yang bersedih._

_Pernikahan itu direstui tuhan beserta umatnya._

_Dan aku sangat menyukai pernikahan itu._

_Tempat yang kugambar ini… menggambarkan kebahagiaan 'kan?_

_Andaikan aku bisa melakukannya sekali lagi._

_Aku ingin pernikahan yang penuh dengan warna indah seperti gambar ini._

Kyuhyun tertegun membacanya, "Melakukannya sekali lagi? Jadi… ia ingin menikah sekali lagi. Dan, menyuruhku pergi? Bercerai maksudnya? Itu yang sangat kau inginkan?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengambil sketsa lainnya. Sebuah jas pernikahan, dengan sebuah catatan di bawahnya.

_Jas yang indah harus digunakan oleh orang yang pantas._

_Yunho yah, mari bahagia bersama._

"Yunho? Si Jung itu? Bahagia bersama? Dia dengan Yunho? Sudah kuduga… kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Semenjak saat itu, cintamu telah menghilang. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kyuhyun benar-benar lelah, baik fisiknya maupun psikisnya.

.

.

.

"Sketsa ku… kemana perginya…" siang itu Sungmin bergegas kembali ke apartment mereka untuk mencari sketsanya. Dia tidak ingat, bagaimana caranya ia bisa terbangun di ranjangnya tadi pagi. Dan ia juga tidak ingat bagaimana balkonnya tertutup.

"Apa mungkin Kyuhyun?" monolog Sungmin setelah gusar mencari sketsanya.

Ia mantapkan hatinya untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Ia akan mencoba untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Karena hari ini bukanlah hari tugas Kyuhyun, jadi Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun ada di kamarnya.

"Kyu… kau di dalam? Boleh aku masuk? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Setelah mengetuk dan tak menerima jawaban apapun, Sungmin berinisiatif untuk masuk. Niatnya hanya ingin melihat apakah sketsanya ada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun atau tidak. "Aku masuk Kyu."

Mulut Sungmin ternganga ketika melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh Kyuhyun di dalam sana.

Kyuhyun sedang menciumi seorang gadis, Kyuhyun sedang menghacurkan hatinya hingga tak bersisa.

"Qiannie?" dan lebih terkejut lagi saat mengetahui itu adalah gadis yang ia kenal.

"Tak tahu yang namanya privasi? Seenaknya saja masuk ke kamar orang." Desis Kyuhyun seakan kesal kesenangannya terganggu.

"Sungmin_ oppa_… ini… ini bukan…"

"_Gwaenchanna_. Maaf kalau aku seenaknya saja. Kyu… apa kau melihat sketsaku?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Oh, sketsa untuk calon suamimu yang baru? Ambil saja, ada di atas sana." Tunjuk Kyuhyun ke arah sebuah meja.

"Terima kasih kau tidak merusaknya." Ujar Sungmin setelah sketsa itu ada di tangannya.

"Sama-sama, dan mulai saat ini juga kita bercerai Lee Sungmin _ssi_, aku akan menikahi kekasihku ini." Lanjut Kyuhyun sembari mengamit tangan Victoria yang makin tercengang.

"Baiklah. Aku permisi." Dan begitu Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya, Kyuhyun menghempaskan badannya. Menutup kedua matanya dan menangis pilu di dalam hatinya.

"_Ya_! _Pabboya_! Apa maksudmu ini? Kau bilang Sungmin _oppa_ tak ada di rumah sehingga kau butuh bantuanku, kau bilang kau sakit. Apa-apaan ini semua _hah_? Kau membuat Sungmin _oppa_ membenciku, kau tahu itu? _Ya_!" maki Victoria kesal dan keluar dari kamar itu segera, hanya untuk mendapati Sungmin yang sedang mengemas barang-barangnya ketika ia coba melangkah ke kamar Sungmin.

"_Oppa_… apa yang kau lakukan? Kalian tak mungkin bercerai _'kan oppa_? _Oppa_ maafkan aku, aku tak tahu kalau si bodoh itu akan seperti itu. _Oppa_…" Victoria mulai menangis karena Sungmin mengacuhkannya.

"Qiannie, ingat janjimu dulu _'kan_? Sekarang tugasmu untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Bahagia bersamanya ya…" senyuman manis yang dipaksakan oleh Sungmin membuat hati siapapun yang melihatnya hanya akan semakin yakin, jika pemuda itu menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

"Yunho _yah_, percepat perawatanku. Sekarang aku sudah di jalan menuju rumah yang sudah kita sepakati. _Nde_, Kyuhyun sudah tau aku pergi. Dan… kami sudah berpisah. _Nde_, aku sedang menyetir… _gwaenchanna_. Aku akan tiba dengan selamat. Tenang saja." Setelah mematikan panggilan tersebut, Sungmin kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Menuju rumahnya, rumah barunya yang akan ditempati olehnya dan juga calon anaknya.

.

.

.

_Kau menginginkan perpisahan ini Kyuhyun ah? Sesuai dengan permintaanmu. Aku pergi, dan maaf aku tak berpamitan padamu. Aku tahu, kau takkan ingin melihat wajahku lagi. Berbahagialah, Qiannie gadis yang baik. Jangan menyakitinya. Dan bersikaplah seperti lelaki dewasa terhadap gadis yang kau cintai. Sehatlah selalu, dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk mengingatku. Karena aku hanya akan membuatmu bersedih. Aku pergi._

Memo itu baru saja ditemukan Kyuhyun setelah beberapa bulan kepergian Sungmin. Kini Kyuhyun yakin, ia sangat menyesal telah membuang Sungmin. Di tangannya kini, selain ada catatan Sungmin, juga terdapat surat undangan pernikahan.

_Jung Yunho-Kim Jaejoong_

"Dan mereka sudah berpacaran selama enam tahun? Yang benar saja! Jadi Sungminku? Apa-apaan ini…"

Kyuhyun benar-benar frustasi mendapati kenyataan itu. Ia benar-benar menyesali semua keputusan bodohnya itu.

Dan sekarang bagaimana kehidupan mereka berdua?

.

.

.

Cinta itu penuh kejujuran, cinta itu bukan hanya dipenuhi dengan prasangka. Mencintai bukan berarti harus terus mencekiknya di dalam pelukan kita. Mencintai itu, juga mengetahui ruang gerak. Karena itulah cinta, bukan hanya sekadar hal konyol yang mudah disepelekan. Cinta itu rumit. Benar-benar…

.

.

.

TBC / END?

.

.

.

Annyeong~~

Di sini jangan ada yang ngamuk sama Song Qian ya.

Ehehe, masukin Monday Couplenya Running Man juga.

Sama OC nya Song Joong Ki di Nice Guy. Lagian di drama itu marganya Kang. Jadi kepikiran gimana ya kalau Kang Maru jadi anaknya Kang Gary? Lolol~

Happy reading nde~


	2. Kenangan dan Benang Merah

Entah sudah berapa musim kulalui.

Entah seperti apa kubertahan.

Entah bagaimana aku bisa sampai seperti ini.

Perasaan konyol ini, terlihat indah bukan?

Kau pun mengetahuinya.

Jadi… bahagialah.

Bersamaku.

Untuk selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REALLY? **

**KyuMin Fanfiction.**

**Implisit Mature Contents. #peace**

**Romance, Hurt/Comforts.**

**Boys Love, MPREG, AU? Kemungkinan OOC.**

**Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik SparKyu dan Pumpkins.**

**Just enJOY.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

.

"_Sunbaenim_… aku menyukaimu…" Siang itu, di bawah pohon oak yang melindungi Sungmin dari sengatan matahari kala itu, seorang primadona sekolah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin.

"Ah… terima kasih karena sudah menyukaiku, tapi aku…" Sejujurnya Sungmin tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada _hoobae_nya itu, mencoba menolak dengan sehalus mungkin. Itu yang Sungmin coba lakukan saat ini.

"_Sunbaenim_ menolakku?" _hoobae_ itu menanyakan keputusan Sungmin, dan ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"_Jwaesonghamnida_."

"_Gwaenchanna_… apa _sunbaenim_ sudah menyukai orang lain?" mencoba mengerti, bahwa tidak semua orang akan menerima dirinya sekalipun ia primadona sekolah,_ hoobae_ itu mencoba melapangkan dadanya.

"Wanita itu memiliki naluri yang mengerikan _nde_…" sementara Sungmin hanya terkekeh geli mengetahui hal itu.

"Jadi aku benar? _Sunbaenim_… apa orang itu Kyuhyun?" sebenarnya _hoobae _itu ragu menyebutkan nama orang yang memang sangat dekat dengan Sungmin itu.

"_Ye_? Bukan, kenapa kau mengira demikian?" terkejut, Sungmin sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh _hoobae_nya.

"Banyak yang bilang, kalau _sunbaenim_ dan Kyuhyun saling menyukai…"

"Bukan seperti itu juga, aku memang menyukai Kyuhyun. Dia _dongsaeng _yang paling aku sukai."

"_Dongsaeng_? Bukannya menyukai dalam artian cinta?" dan Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang mengandung banyak makna di dalamnya, senyuman yang tak dimengerti oleh _hoobae _di hadapannya serta sebuah senyuman yang tak terlihat oleh orang yang tanpa sengaja mencuri dengar seluruh percakapan itu.

.

.

.

Tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, itulah yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin saat ini. Di bawah lindungan dedaunan pohon oak yang saat ini disandarinya, Sungmin berkelana jauh ke dalam mimpi indahnya. Tanpa menyadari ada salah satu _hoobae_nya yang mencuri sebuah ciuman darinya. Dan juga seorang pemuda yang menyaksikan itu semua, pemuda yang semenjak itu hatinya remuk. Pemuda yang sudah menyukai Sungmin sejak mereka pertama kali kenal. Dan bukan hanya menyukai, mencintai kedengarannya lebih tepat.

.

.

.

"Sungmin _ah_, kau mau _'kan_ memenuhi permintaan _ahjumma_?" sore itu, saat Sungmin kembali menjenguk sosok wanita yang selama ini mengasuhnya, yang selama ini membesarkannya dengan cinta, wanita yang tak pernah bisa dipanggilnya _umma_, wanita yang kini menggenggam lembut tangannya, wanita yang terbaring di ranjang pesakitannya.

"Aku… tentu saja akan memenuhinya_ ahjumma_. Tapi… Kyuhyun? Dia takkan mungkin mau _ahjumma_. Aku sudah berbicara padanya, namun tak ada hasilnya." Sungmin hanya bisa memandang lirih sosok _ahjumma _Cho yang saat ini benar-benar bukan seperti ia yang biasanya. Sosok seorang ibu yang kuat, ibu yang selalu mengerti anaknya, ibu yang selalu ada untuk anak-anaknya. Kini hanya bisa terbaring di ranjangnya itu.

"_Ahjumma_ sudah berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Dan dia sudah menyetujuinya. Sungmin _ah_, _ahjumma _sangat ingin melihat Kyuhyun bersama denganmu. Bersama orang yang dicintainya, bersama dengan orang yang bisa mengerti dia. Sungmin _ah_, mau _'kan_?"

"_Nde ahjumma_, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Untuk kebahagiaanmu." Jawab Sungmin sembari mengelus lembut pipi yang semakin tirus itu.

"Lakukan ini untuk kebahagiaan kalian juga, _arrachi_?" dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk serta memulaskan senyumannya. Senyuman yang nampak begitu tulus, sementara hatinya menjerit sebegitu pilunya.

'Kyuhyunnie takkan bahagia _ahjumma_, dia membenciku. Pernikahan ini, semata untuk membahagiakanmu_ ahjumma_. Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukkmu. Aku hanya ingin kau tersenyum. _Ahjumma_, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Terima kasih karena telah merawatku. Terima kasih.'

Dan pernikahan itupun terlaksana. Pernikahan tertutup yang hanya didatangi oleh kerabat dekat. Pernikahan yang semata bertujuan untuk kebahagiaan seorang ibu. Ibu yang tak lama setelah itu berpulang. Menuju perbaringannya yang terakhir. Pergi dengan senyuman karena ia berhasil melihat hal terakhir yang sangat diinginkannya sebelum ia pergi. Sebelum tubuhnya mencapai batasnya. Ia bahagia, tentu saja. Sementara kedua anak berhasil untuk berbahagia, hanya untuk sang ibu. Kebahagiaan palsu yang terhapus dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"Yunho _yah_, maaf _hyung _tak bisa datang. Anak ini benar-benar membuatku harus beristirahat." Pagi itu, adalah hari pernikahan Yunho dan juga Jaejoong. Dan usia kandungan Sungmin yang sudah memasuki minggu ke dua puluh sembilan, membuatnya tak bisa kemana-mana. Bergerak berlebihan sedikit saja, akan membuat perutnya tegang.

"_Gwaenchanna hyung_, kami mengerti._ Hyung_, apa suster Kim menjagamu dengan baik?" di seberang sana, Yunho yang walaupun hatinya berdegup kencang sesaat sebelum ia akan menutup masa lajangnya, ia tetap saja mengkhawatirkan Sungmin. _Hyung_ sekaligus pasiennya itu.

"Tentu saja, suster Kim menjagaku dengan baik."

.

.

.

Dan, dua hari setelah perayaan pernikahan itu. Suster Kim menghubungi Yunho, memberitahukan jika Sungmin sepertinya sudah memasuki waktu untuknya melahirkan. Dan saat ia menghubungi Yunho, mereka sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Begitupun Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tadinya ingin pergi berbulan madu, mereka segera memutar arah mobil mereka dan berpacu dengan waktu untuk tiba secepatnya. Mereka tak mau hal yang buruk terjadi _'kan_?

Hari itu, Yunho dan timnya melakukan hal sulit. Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan bayi yang sangat sehat itu, Yunho melanjutkan pembedahan terhadap tumor yang menempel di dinding rahim Sungmin. Ya, rahim. Tidak mengherankan _'kan_, jika seorang _intersex_ memiliki rahim.

Benar-benar melelahkan. Namun mereka melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Tumor yang belum meradang itu berhasil diangkat. Sungmin beserta bayinya pun berhasil melewati masa-masa sulit itu.

.

.

.

"_Halaboji_! Adeul belhasil _'kan_? Adeul melakukannya dengan baik _'kan_?" mata berbinar itu, mata yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang telah melahirkannya itu menatap penuh dengan binar-binar pengharapan pada sosok kakeknya yang saat itu sedang berada di_ backstage_.

"_Ung_! Cucu _haraboji_ melakukannya dengan baik. Cucu_ haraboji_ sangat pintar." Balas sang kakek dan diusapnya pelan rambut sang cucu yang menampilkan senyuman lebarnya.

"_Keundae_, Adeul tidak membuat _umma_ malu _'kan_? Adeul melakukannya dengan baik _'kan_?" kembali sinar mata itu memancar dengan pengharapannya yang tidak ingin membuat _eomma_nya itu kecewa.

"Tentu saja, nah ini yang terakhir. Cucu _haraboji_ kembali berjalan di sana _nde_, bawa bunga ini, dan saat _umma _muncul berikan bunga ini untuk_ umma_. _Arrachi_?"

"_Ung_!" respon anak itu dengan sangat manisnya.

"Nah, ayo bersiap!" sang kakek kembali menemani cucunya itu, mengantar sang cucu hingga batas yang ia sanggupi. Melihat dari belakang, betapa bersinarnya sang cucu. Dan betapa bersinarnya anaknya yang saat ini memeluk hangat cucunya.

"Kalian takkan kulepas lagi. Teukkie_ yah_, anak kita… akan kulindungi. Takkan kulepaskan lagi."

.

.

.

"_Umma_! Adeul ingin ke Seoul!" pintu ruang kerja itu terbuka dengan sangat kerasnya saat anak kecil itu masuk dan berlari menghampiri sang ibu yang saat ini menunggu anaknya untuk memeluknya.

"Eh, _wae_? Kenapa Sandeullie ingin ke Seoul?" sosok itu hanya menatap sang anak dengan tatapannya yang selalu tak mudah terbaca.

"Tadi, gulu di sekolah mencelitakan tentang Seoul,_ umma_. Dan Seoul itu indah sekali, lebih indah dari Palis ini. Jadi ayo kita ke Seoul, _nde_?" bujuk si buah hati yang terlihat sangat ingin kembali ke kota kelahirannya itu.

"Sandeullie benar-benar ingin ke Seoul? Akan _umma_ pertimbangkan… sekarang anak _umma_ tidur ya? Ini sudah waktunya tidur bukan?" dan kini keduanya memasuki kamar tidur sang anak, untuk kemudian merajut mimpi indah mereka.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa Min?" lelaki paruh baya itu memasuki ruang kerja anaknya. Memang anaknya itu tampak sedang bekerja, namun pikirannya entah sedang berada di mana sekarang ini.

"_Appa_… Sandeul ingin pulang ke Seoul. Menurut _appa_, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" sesaat setelah ayahnya bertanya, dia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu.

"Menurutmu? Apa yang akan kau pilih? Membahagiakan anakmu dengan mengabulkan keinginannya atau terus saja berlari dari masa lalu yang selalu membuatmu terlihat seperti pecundang, _hm_?" memang seperti inilah watak ayahnya, selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar kasar namun kebenaran dibaliknya pun takkan bisa terelakkan.

"Aku berfikir… memang sudah saatnya aku kembali ke Seoul. Aku bukan pecundang, _appa_." Ya, memang sudah saatnya ia kembali ke Seoul, kontraknya di Paris baru saja usai, setelah malam puncak dari peragaan busananya.

"Aku tahu. Kau memang bukan pecundang. Kalau kau pecundang, kau takkan membiarkan cucuku itu terlahir ke dunia untuk melihat_ haraboji_nya yang tampan ini." Sang ayah mengerlingkan matanya sembari mengusap-usap dagunya dan jangan lupakan senyuman yang tak bisa menutupi ketampanan wajahnya yang mulai menua itu.

"_Appa_ku dengan semua rasa percaya dirinya." Dia hanya menggerutu dan memutar kedua bola matanya pertanda ia agak jengah mendengar pujian sang ayah terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Nah, Sungmin _ah_. Lagi pula cucuku itu sepertinya juga merindukan Yunho beserta Jaejoong." Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju dengan kalimat ayahnya itu.

"Sepertinya memang begitu _appa_, anak itu selalu menanyakan kedua _ahjussi_nya itu."

"Baiklah, kapan kau akan pulang katakan pada ku _nde_? Biar aku juga bisa mengatur jadwalku. Aku sangat merindukan ibumu."

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya Kang In dari ruang kerja Sungmin, Sungmin kembali ke kursinya. Mengingat kejadian yang telah terjadi. Pertemuannya kembali dengan ayahnya yang telah lama menghilang. Pertemuan yang ditalikan oleh benang merah antara kakek dan cucunya.

Saat itu, saat umur Sandeul baru memasuki usia ketiga, anak yang tak bisa diam itu lepas dari pengawasan Sungmin. Padahal mereka baru saja sampai di bandara. Ya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk pindah ke Paris saat itu. Sandeul yang dengan lincahnya berlari mengitari bandara itu tak sengaja menabrak Kang In yang saat itu baru saja mengantar pergi kolega bisnisnya.

"Aduuuuuh… _appoyo_…" gumam Sandeul memegang hidungnya yang membentur badan Kang In.

"Nak, kau orang Korea?" tanya Kang In saat membantu Sandeul untuk berdiri.

"_Ish, halaboji_. Halushnya minta maaf kalena sudah membuat Adeul teljatuh. Bukannya beltanya yang aneh-aneh." Gerutu Sandeul yang memang terbiasa menyebut dirinya Adeul itu.

"Hahaha, anak pintar. Maafkan _haraboji nde_? Mana orang tuamu nak? Kenapa sendirian?" tanya Kang In lagi ketika ia mengusap pelan pipi gembil Sandeul. Batinnya mengatakan, anak ini mengingatkannya pada putranya satu-satunya. Putranya yang menghilang semenjak kebakaran itu.

"Ah iya… _umma eodiseo_? Hiks… Adeul telpisah dali _umma_… _halaboji_… apa yang halus Adeul lakukan? Hiks…" Sandeul kecilpun kini mulai terisak saat menyadari ia tak bersama orang yang melahirkannya itu.

Kang In benar-benar tak tega melihat air mata itu meluncur dari mata jernih anak kecil di hadapannya. Ia segera saja membawa Sandeul ke atas pundaknya dan mendudukan Sandeul di sana.

"Nah, pegang kepala _haraboji nde_? Kalau tinggi begini bisa melihat umma _'kan_?" Sandeulpun menyetujui perkataannya.

Kang In yang kala itu berfikir jika sang anak ke bandara bersama ibunya, ia terus saja memfokuskan pandangannya pada gadis-gadis Korea yang berada di bandara itu.

"Lee Sandeul!" sebuah teriakan berasal dari belakang mereka, membuat Sandeul menoleh ke arah panggilan itu.

"_Umma_! Adeul di sini!" ia melambaikan tangannya bersemangat saat melihat sang _eomma_. "_Halaboji_, itu yang di sana _umma_nya Adeul. Yang sedang bellali kemali." Dan Sandeul pun memberitahukan keberadaan_ eomma_nya pada sang kakek.

"A…_appa_?" Sungmin yang masih bisa mengingat wajah sang ayah kini hanya bisa berdiri terpekur melihat anaknya sedang berada dalam gendongan sang ayah.

"Lee Sungmin?" hanya ada satu anak di dunia ini yang berhak memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Hanya ada satu anak, putra tunggalnya. Putranya bersama sang istri yang telah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu. Lee Sungmin, putranya yang berharga.

Pertemuan kembali ayah-anak dan juga _eomma_-anak itu benar-benar memiliki kenangan tersendiri bagi Sungmin. Akhirnya ia tahu, kenapa ayahnya tak dapat menemukannya setelah kebakaran itu. Ya, ayahnya sedang bertugas di luar kota saat itu. Bukannya sengaja menghilang dan tak mencari keberadaan sang putra selama ini. Ia sudah berusaha. Namun, jejak Sungmin yang saat itu tanpa sengaja diasuh oleh keluarga Cho membuatnya tak dapat menemukan anaknya di Ilsan lagi.

Dan berada di Paris juga bukan sepenuhnya kemauannya. Bisnisnya kala itu, mengharuskannya berada di kota penuh cinta itu. Kota yang mempertemukannya dengan anaknya kembali beserta cucu yang sangat tak diduga olehnya keberadaannya.

Mendengar cerita Sungmin selama ini saat mereka terpisah membuat hatinya dipenuhi dengan berbagai rasa. Bersalah, kecewa, marah… namun ia tak bisa melampiaskan itu semua pada Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, ia sudah mengetahui semuanya. Tentu saja, takkan ada yang dirahasiakan Sungmin dari sang ayah.

.

.

.

"Sandeul_ ah_, memangnya Sandeul_ ah_ tahu apa saja tentang Seoul?" sore itu sepulang dari berbelanja, Sungmin mengajak Sandeul untuk bermain sebentar di sebuah taman.

"_Eung_… Seoul itu kota kelahilan Adeul. Seoul itu ada Namsam towelnya… eung… ada apa lagi ya…" gumaman lucu itu berhenti tatkala ia sedang berfikir.

"Di Seoul, ada _appa_nya Sandeullie." Ujar Sungmin sembari menatap anaknya.

"_Appa_?_ Appa_ itu apa sama sepelti _Dad_? _Daddy_? _Umma _pelnah bilang _'kan_ kalau di Palis, umma itu sama sepelti_ Mom_ dan _Mommy_. Apa _appa_ itu juga sama _umma_? Soalnya teman belmain Adeul pelnah belcelita tentang _Mom_ dan _Dad_nya." Mata bening itu menatap penuh minat pada _umma_nya yang sedang menatap langit sore yang beranjak menggelap.

"Ya anakku. _Appa_ itu sama seperti _Dad_. Sama seperti saat _umma_ memanggil _Haraboji_." Sungmin hanya tersenyum sembari menatap kembali anaknya yang memang pintar itu.

"Eih? _Keundae_, di mana _umma_nya _umma_… ish… apa sih namanya _umma_nya _umma_ itu…" dan Sandeul kecil kembali menggerutu saat ia tidak bisa mengingat sesuatu.

"_Umma_nya _umma_ itu, Sandeul panggil _Halmeoni_. _Arrachi_? _Halmeoni_ sudah meninggal, _halmeoni_ sudah lebih dulu bertemu dengan tuhan." Sungmin kembali tersenyum saat bayangan _umma_nya itu terlintas di benaknya.

"Lalu, apa _appa_nya Adeul juga sudah beltemu dengan tuhan?" Sandeul kecil yang penuh dengan pertanyaan itu kembali mengutarakan apa yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

"_Anniya_… _appa_nya Sandeul masih berada di Seoul. _Appa_ Sandeul seorang dokter yang hebat." Jelas Sungmin. Ya, dia sudah membuat keputusan. Bahwa, Sandeul juga harus mengetahui sosok Kyuhyun. _Appa_nya.

"Eiiih! Doktel? Sama sepelti Yuno _ahjussi_?" pekik Sandeul saat mengetahui _appa_nya seorang dokter.

"_Ung_! _Appa _bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Yunho _ahjussi_." Sungmin mengiyakan pertanyaan anaknya yang memang tak ada hentinya itu.

"Lalu… kenapa _appa_ tidak belsama kita _umma_? Adeul belum pelnah melihat _appa_…" kali ini sinar mata Sandeul meredup, ada sebuah rasa yang tiba-tiba saja merasuk. Seperti… rindu?

"Sebelum Sandeullie lahir,_ umma_ dan_ appa_ berpisah. _Umma_ dan _appa_ dulu sering menyakiti diri masing-masing._ Appa_ dulu marah besar pada _umma_. Dan _umma_ memang salah. Sandeullie jangan membenci_ appa nde_? _Appa_ hanya tak tahu Sandeullie ada bersama _umma_, makanya_ appa_ tak bisa bersama Sandellie saat ini." Sungmin hanya mencoba untuk tetap melindungi hati murni anaknya itu.

"_Umma_…" Sandeul hanya beringsut memindahkan tubuhnya kedalam pangkuan Sungmin. Memeluk erat tubuh _umma_nya yang sepertinya akan menangis.

"Nama _appa_mu, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia sangat tampan lho. Dia juga sangat pintar. Makanya Sandeullie juga pintar seperti sekarang." Sungmin hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya yang kini sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

"Apa _umma _masih sayang _appa_?" tiba-tiba saja Sandeul menanyakan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sangat sulit untuk dijawab oleh Sungmin.

"Ya, _umma _selalu menyayangi _appa_mu." Jawaban lirih itupun akhirnya keluar setelah Sungmin mengambil jeda cukup lama untuk menjawab.

"Lalu… apa _appa_ masih sayang_ umma_?" dan pertanyaan ini… Sungmin harus menjawab apa?

"_Umma_ tidak tahu…" hanya itu yang bisa Sungmin utarakan.

Percakapan sore itu diakhiri dengan Sandeul yang terlelap di dalam pelukan Sungmin. Tak berapa lama berselang, Sungmin segera membawa tubuh anak semata wayangnya itu untuk pulang ke rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, di bandara internasional Korea. Keluarga tiga generasi itu tampak keluar dari pintu kedatangan.

"_Appa_, kita langsung ke Ilsan?" Sungmin bertanya pada ayahnya yang terlihat sibuk bermain dengan Sandeul.

"Tentu saja. Adeul Adeul Adeul~ Kita ke Ilsan dulu mau? Kita bertemu dengan _halmeoni_." Ujar Kang In sembari mengecupi pipi gembil Sandeul.

"_Halmeoni_? Eungg… kata gulu Adeul, kalau mau menjenguk olang yang sudah beltemu tuhan, halus membawa bunga, _nde halaboji_?" Sandeul dengan segala rasa ingin tahunya.

"Benar sekali. Anak pintar. Jadi mau membelikan bunga apa untuk _Halmeoni_?" kembali Kang In bertanya sembari memasuki mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke Ilsan.

"Eungg, _molla_. _Umma_… _umma _yang pilih _otte_?" si kecil itupun kini meminta pendapat sang _umma_.

"Baik! Kita pilih bunga yang cantik untuk _halmeoni_." Sungmin hanya tersenyum saja sembari mencubit usil pipi anaknya yang menggemaskan itu.

.

.

.

"_Annyeong yeobo_… kali ini aku datang tak sendiri. Aku telah berhasil bertemu dengan putra kita dua tahun yang lalu. Maafkan aku, baru bisa berkumpul kembali dengannya setelah sekian lama. Kau takkan marah dan meneriakiku dari surga sana _'kan_? Kau juga pasti sudah melihat cucu kita dari sana, kini dia datang bersama kami. Anak yang pintar, dan sangat baik sepertimu." Sandeul yang merasa kalau ia boleh menyapa _halmeoni_nya kini beringsut mendekat.

"_Annyeong halmeoni_, _joneun_ Lee Sandeul _imnida_. _Halmeoni, umma_ dan _halaboji_ bilang_ halmeoni_ itu sangat cantik dan baik _nde_? Kalau begitu_ halmeoni_ jangan takut disana ya. Kalena, gulu Adeul bilang, olang baik itu banya yang sayang._ Halmeoni_ pasti disayang di sana _nde_? Jangan khawatil _nde halmeoni_. Adeul akan menjaga _halaboji _dan_ umma_ untuk _halmeoni_. _Mianhae halmeoni_, Adeul masih belum bisa bilang 'L' dengan benal. Padahal sebelum kesini Adeul sudah bellatih. Tapi masih belum bisa. Kalau Adeul kesini lagi, pasti sudah bisa bilang 'L' dengan benal. Yaksok!" Sandeul mengakhiri sapaannya itu pada sang_ halmeoni_ dengan muka merah saat berjanji untuk bisa berbicara dengan benar.

"_Umma_… apa kabar? _Umma_ baik-baik saja selama ini di sana _'kan_? Maafkan Minnie yang lama sekali baru kemari. _Umma_, bagaimana menurutmu, putraku ini mirip _appa_ dulu _'kan_? Appa yang tidak bisa melafakan huruf 'R' dengan benar dulu. Hehehe, satu rahasia yang _umma _bagi dulu." Ujar Sungmin saat _appa_nya menatapnya garang. "_Umma_, baik-baiklah di sana. Aku janji, kali ini kami akan sering mengunjungimu. Tetap awasi kami dari sana _nde umma_." Dan Sungmin mengakhirinya dengan memberi bungkukan perhomatan untuk sang _eomma_.

"Apa _sih_ yang sudah kalian bicarakan dulu? Kau ini… baik-baik di sana. Aku di sini akan melindungi harta berharga kita. Jangan khawatir. Aku masih sangat kuat untuk melindungi dua kelinci manis ini. Awasi kami saja di sana. Pantau kami dan tetap cintai kami dari sana. Karena dari sinipun kami tetap mencintaimu."

.

.

.

TBC/END lagi nih?

.

.

.

Ayooo, enaknya diendingin aja yak? #dikubur

Hehehe, banyak yang bilang endingnya gantung. Tuhkan emang iya~ kan belum tamat. Key gak ada bilang oneshoot lho~ hehe~

Terus banyak yang bilang Kyu tega sama Ming, sebenernya kan Key yang tega sama KyuMin #plak hehehe. Tapi, setega-teganya Key sama mereka, gak akan parah-parah amat kok~

Maaf ya lama update, gamau nyebut alasannya, soalnya ntar kesannya gimana-gimana. Tapi setelah ini gatau bisa update lebih cepat atau lebih lambat. Mianhae…

Dan! Yep! Key syuka Running man~ hahaha, gak Key dengan teman seangkatan, senpaitachi Key di kampus pun syuka variety show itu~ Eung. Lolol itu kan trademark Gary pas episode 2nd Best Running Man. Hanya Gary~ dan lolol koloninya~

Dan dichapter ini Key menjadikan Kang In sebagai appanya Sungmin. Dan memang, papa bear itu memang paling cocok. Serta Lee Sandeul, member B1A4. Entah kenapa kesengsem sama anak ini setelah lihat B1A4 Hello Baby. Dan baru nyadar di sana kalo Adeul mirip sama Sungmin. Walaupun ada mirip-mirip orang lain juga.

Lalu, di chapter ini Key fokus dulu ke keluarga Lee ini dulu ya. Iya, papa bear ganti marga sebentar aja nyoo~

Ok, annyeonghigaseyo~ selamat membaca~


	3. Rasa Sayang dan Kebencian

Masa-masa kelam itu telah berlalu.

Kini, aku hanya akan merebut keajaibanku.

Tujuan hidupku kali ini adalah berbahagia bersama keajaibanku.

Siapapun, takkan kuizinkan untuk menghalangi.

Karena… di balik keajaibanku itu tersembunyi kebahagiaanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REALLY? **

**KyuMin Fanfiction.**

**Implisit Mature Contents. #peace**

**Romance, Hurt/Comforts.**

**Boys Love, MPREG, AU? Kemungkinan OOC.**

**Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik SparKyu dan Pumpkins.**

**Just enJOY.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

.

"Ulel melingkal-lingkal di atas pagal… _aissh_! L itu susah! Menyebalkan…" pagi itu Sandeul tampak duduk di atas bangkunya, menunggu Sungmin memasak sarapan mereka sembari berlatih melafalkan huruf dengan benar.

"Cucu _haraboji_ masih belajar _hm_?" Kang In yang baru saja datang ke ruang makan segera menghampiri Sandeul dan mengelus kepala cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Ini semua salah halaboji, kenapa sih halaboji halus menulalkan ini pada Adeul? Adeul _'kan_ anak baik… masa anak baik masih _gak_ bisa ngomong dengan benal… _aissh_ _jinjja_…" gerutu Sandeul kecil yang kini cemberut melihat wajah Kang In yang hanya bisa tersenyum masam menanggapi ocehan Sandeul.

"Sandeullie, bicara apa barusan pada_ haraboji_?" tegur Sungmin yang kini sedang menghidangkan masakannya di atas meja.

"Semua ini salah halaboji _'kan umma_…" Sandeul kecil masih belum menyadari ketika ucapannya itu sedikit melukai hati kepala keluarga di rumah itu.

"Sandeullie tadi bilang menularkan _hm_? Memangnya Sandeullie mengerti arti menularkan itu?" Sungmin kini menyetarakan tingginya dengan sang anak dan menatap mata anaknnya itu.

"Menulalkan itu… membuat kita punya penyakit yang sama atau… hal yang buruk." Jawab Sandeul yang kini menatap takut mata Sungmin.

"Jadi, apa masalah Sandeullie yang sekarang masih sama dengan _haraboji_? Apa _haraboji_ masih memiliki hal yang sama seperti apa yang Sandeullie permasalahkan?"

"_Anni_…" Sandeul kini turun dari kursinya dan menghampiri Kang In. "Halaboji, maafkan Adeul… Adeul belsalah… sudah membuat halaboji belsedih… maaf ne halaboji?" Sandeul kecil memeluk kaki Kang In dan menatap Kang In dengan tatapan memohon.

"_Haraboji_ mau bagaimana lagi…" Kang In memberi jeda membuat Sandeul kecil segera menyela ucapan kakeknya itu.

"_Mian_… _mianhae _halaboji… Adeul nakal… _mian_…" Sandeul kini menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan kembali menatap kakeknya itu.

"_Haraboji_ memaafkan Sandeul _kok_, asal cucu _haraboji_ ini tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, _arrachi_?" tanya Kang In yang kini mengangkat Sandeul untuk memeluk jagoan kecilnya itu.

"_Ung_, takkan diulangi." Janji Sandeul kecil yang segera saja mengecupi pipi Kang In.

"Sandeullie harus bisa menjaga ucapan mulai dari sekarang _nde_? Ucapan itu bisa melukai lebih parah dibandingkan dengan melukai memakai pisau sekalipun. Ingat ini baik-baik _nde_?" nasehat Kang In yang Sandeul usahakan untuk mengerti.

"Nah, sekarang _haraboji_ serta cucu yang di sana ayo segera makan. Masakanku bisa dingin kalau diacuhkan seperti itu." Dan Sungminpun menyela momen kakek beserta cucunya itu.

"Makaaaan~." Sandeulpun segera turun dari pangkuan Kang In dan kembali duduk di bangkunya tadi, siap menerima makanan yang diberikan Sungmin ke dalam piringnya.

Sungmin dan Kang In hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Sandeul yang melahap apapun yang tersedia di piringnya.

"_Umma_, sayurnya tambah…" pinta Sandeul sembari mengarahkan piringnya pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan segera memasukkan beberapa sayuran ke dalam piring anaknya itu. Sandeul tak seperti seseorang, batinnya.

Dan keluarga itupun menikmati sarapan mereka dengan bahagia.

.

.

.

"_Ya_! Cho Kyuhyun! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, hiduplah dengan benar! Kau kira umurmu saat ini berapa hah? Di luar boleh saja terlihat seperti manusia yang sempurna, sedangkan jika sudah di dalam rumah kau tak lebih baik dari pengemis di luaran sana. Cepat makan sarapanmu Cho!" seorang pemuda berambut _red wine_ itu menggerutu kesal saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang diceramahinya itu tak kunjung juga memakan sarapannya.

"Kau itu juga harus makan Cho, kau pikir kau bisa bertahan hidup kalau kau seperti ini." Omelnya lagi dan masih saja tak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun yang hanya memandang kosong ke arah piringnya.

"Apa? Kau mau mati sekarang juga? Dan tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan dia? Dengan Sungmin _hyung_, itukah kemauanmu, Cho _pabbo_?" pemuda itu hendak saja akan memukul kepala adik sepupunya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai memasukkan makanan ke dalam tenggorokkannya.

"Jangan berisik Eunhyuk…" gerutuan kecil itu dilayangkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Aissh_, mati saja kau Cho _pabbo_!" kali ini Eunhyuk kembali dibuat kesal oleh kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang tak pernah sopan padanya. "Mati saja kau, mati mati mati. Cho _pabbo_!" gerutuan itu kini berlanjut dengan Eunhyuk yang menusuk-nusuk makanannya dengan sadis. "Untung saja aku masih tahan dengan anak bodoh ini, tidak Sungmin _hyung_, tidak juga Victoria yang katanya sahabatnya itu…" gumaman bernada rendah Eunhyuk itu tentu saja terdengar jelas oleh Kyuhyun yang masih saja makan dalam diamnya.

.

.

.

"_Umma_, Adeul boleh ikut_ umma_ melihat kantol balu _umma_?" Sandeul kecil yang sedang bosan itu kini berguling-guling di atas kasur Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin sendiri sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Anak _umma _yakin mau ikut? Biasanya _'kan_ tak tahan kalau ikut _umma _bekerja…" Sungmin menatap anaknya yang kini terduduk dan menatapnya balik.

"Habis… di lumah nanti cuma ada Adeul, halaboji mau pelgi juga. Jadi Adeul ikut _umma_ ya?" terangnya.

"Baiklah, sehabis dari kantor _umma_… kita pergi melihat sekolah barumu bagaimana?" Sungmin ikut duduk di ranjangnya dan menatap anaknya yang langsung saja berbinar-binar begitu mendengar kata sekolah.

"Sekolah balu? _Jinjja umma_?" tanyanya senang.

"Tentu saja, kalau nanti Sandeullie suka, Sandeullie akan bersekolah di sana. Sekolah itu milik teman _umma_, seorang _ahjussi_ yang menyukai laut beserta isinya…"

"Eih? Suka laut? Wooah, _ahjussi_ itu pasti mengasyikkan~" Sandeul tersenyum senang saat membayangkannya, baginya orang yang menyukai laut itu mengasyikkan, karena jarang ada yang seperti itu.

"_Jja_, kita pergi?" ajak Sungmin yang sudah berdiri di luar kamarnya.

"Pelgi ke sekolah! _Yay_~." Sandeul berlari mengejar Sungmin dengan bahagianya.

.

.

.

"Cho! Nanti kau pulang cepat? Kalau iya bisa tolong aku?" Eunhyuk yang kini sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat bekerja itu berteriak dari arah kamarnya.

"Sepertinya iya, kenapa?" respon Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau belanja kebutuhan kita untuk sebulan ini? Aku nanti pulang agak sore, ada yang harus kuurus terlebih dahulu. Catatan belanjaannya ada di kulkas."

"_Arraseo_." Jawab Kyuhyun begitu melihat Eunhyuk melintas di hadapannya dan segera keluar dari _apartment_ itu.

.

.

.

"Bocah ikan itu, apa dia sedang sibuk ya… teleponku tak diangkatnya…" gerutu Sungmin yang sore itu sedang bersama Sandeul untuk melihat sekolah baru sang anak.

"Kenapa _umma_?" Sandeul yang tadi sibuk melihat gambar-gambar yang ditempel di dinding sekolah itupun menatap bingung Sungmin yang sedang menggerutu.

"_Ahjussi_ ikanmu itu tak mengangkat telepon_ umma_, menyebalkan. Sandeullie di sini dulu ya, jangan kemana-mana. _Umma _masuk ke dalam dulu, Sandeullie tunggu di sini. _Arrachi_?" setelah melihat anaknya mengangguk menyetujui, Sungminpun memasuki ruangan yang berada di hadapannya.

Begitu masuk, Sungmin disungguhkan pemandangan yang kurang baik. Benar-benar tidak baik.

'Untung saja aku tak mengajak Sandeul masuk ke dalam.' Batinnya. Dan Sungminpun kini mengunci pintu itu, untuk kemudian menghampiri pasangan beda alam menurutnya itu yang sedang bercumbu.

PLAKK!

Dan dengan teganya Sungmin memukul kepala dua insan yang segera tergagap mendapati ada yang mengetahui mereka sedang yah…

"Siapa kau! Berani-beraninya…" Donghae, namja ikan itu yang tadinya ingin memaki orang kurang ajar menurutnya itu kini hanya bisa menganga dan tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Berani-beraninya apa? Kau pikir ini di mana hah? Ini sekolah, bukan kamar pribadi kalian! Bagaimana kalau yang masuk adalah salah satu dari murid kalian? Pintu juga tidak dikunci. Bahkan telepon dariku pun tidak kau angkat. Yang seperti ini mau mendidik murid-muridnya? _Aissh, jinjja_…" gerutu Sungmin sementara kedua makhluk itu hanya bisa menganga.

"Sungmin _hyung_?" tanya keduanya, masih mencoba berpikir, apa yang di hadapannya ini nyata atau tidak.

"Ya, ini aku. Kalian kira siapa lagi hah?" Dan Sungmin masih saja mendelik kesal pada dua makhluk itu.

"_Hyungie_!" teriak keduannya dan memeluk Sungmin.

"_YA_! Ikan jelek, monyet jelek! Pakai pakaian kalian,_ aigoo_… badan kalian lengket begini!" teriakan kesal Sungmin itu diimbangi dengan tangannya yang kembali memukul kepala dua makhluk itu.

.

.

.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, Songsaengnim. Joneun_ Lee Sandeul _imnida_." Sandeul yang sudah diizinkan masuk oleh sang _umma_, tentunya setelah keadaan kacau di dalam ruangan itu telah dibereskan, kini memperkenalkan dirinya terhadap dua orang calon gurunya itu.

"_Annyeong_, Lee Hyukjae _imnida_. Tapi Sandeul _ah_ panggil saja Eunhyuk _songsaenim_ saja kalau di sekolah, di luar sekolah panggil Eunhyuk _samchon _saja, _nde_?" dan Sandeul hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kalau aku, Lee Donghae. Panggil_ songsaeng_ tampan juga boleh." Dan Donghae mengedipkan matanya pada bocah manis di hadapannya itu.

"Jangan menggoda anakku," desis Sungmin melihat kelakuan Donghae yang tak kenal tempat maupun orang untuk dirayu olehnya.

"Jadi Sandeul ini benar-benar anakmu,_ hyung_?" Donghae terperangah setelah melihat Sungmin mengangguk dengan mantap.

"_Umma, ahjussi_ yang suka laut itu yang mana?" pertanyaan Sandeul yang tak sabar berkenalan dengan Donghae itupun meluncurkan pertanyaan yang kembali membuat kedua makhluk itu kembali tergeragap.

.

.

.

"Sandeullie, menurutmu bagaimana sekolah Hae_ ahjussi_? Sandeullie suka sekolah itu?" Sungmin yang kini sedang menggendong Sandeul untuk memasuki sebuah pasar swalayan bersamanya menanyakan bagaimana pendapat anaknya tentang sekolah milik Donghae.

"Suka! Sekolahnya kelen _umma_, tadi Adeul sudah mengelilingi sekolah belsama Eunhyuk _samchon_, Adeul diajak ke luang baca, luang belmain, ada luang musiknya juga _umma_. Adeul mau belsekolah di sana, bolehkan _umma_?" Sandeul kecil bercerita tentang pengalamannya mengelilingi calon sekolah barunya. Sementara kini mereka sudah memasuki pasar swalayan tersebut. Sungminpun meletakkan Sandeul pada trolli yang kini didorongnya. Sandeul memang suka berdiri di dalam tolli jika sedang berbelanja seperti ini dengan Sungmin.

"Tentu saja boleh, asal Sandeullie berjanji… jika ingin ke ruangan Hae _ahjussi_ harus mengetuk pintu dulu sampai Hae _ahjussi_ memperbolehkan Sandeullie masuk, _arrachi_?" dan Sungmin masih saja mewanti-wanti anaknya agar tidak melihat hal yang tak sepatutnya dilihatnya, mengingat kelakuan pasangan beda alam itu.

"_Umma_, tadi Eunhyuk _samchon_ beltanya banyak hal, Eunhyuk _samchon_ beltanya di mana Adeul tinggal sebelum di Seoul, telus Adeul suka main _game_ atau gak, telus Adeul suka sayulan atau gak, telus di Palis Adeul tinggal sama siapa aja. Ya Adeul jawab aja kita tinggal di Palis sama halaboji, Adeul gak suka main _game_. Adeul _'kan_ sukanya belajal, telus Adeul suka sayul… sayul _'kan_ enak ya _umma_." Ocehan Sandeul menjadi pengiring pasangan ibu dan anak ini memilih barang belanjaan mereka.

'Eunhyukkie, sudah mulai curiga…' batin Sungmin. Ya memang Sungmin belum sempat menceritakan apapun pada Donghae maupun Eunhyuk perihal kehidupannya selama ini, dan juga Sandeul. Sungmin masih belum siap jika keberadaan Sandeul diketahui oleh Kyuhyun. Ia hanya takut… Kyuhyun menolak anak mereka dan pada akhirnya hanya akan menyakiti Sandeul.

"_Keurom_, anak _umma _memang anak pintar, senang belajar dan pintar memakan sayuran. _Umma_ sayang sekali, sangat menyayangi anak _umma _yang pintar ini." Sungmin tersenyum tulus saat melihat Sandeul. Anaknya yang memang pantas ia perjuangkan, anaknya yang menjadi penyemangat hidupnya.

"_Umma_, tadi di depan Adeul lihat ada yang jual es klim, nanti kita makan es klim di sana yuuk~." Ajak Sandeul yang tentu saja disetujui oleh Sungmin.

"Baik, tapi setelah makan. Kita makan dulu baru setelah itu makan es krim." Dan Sungmin memang berencana makan di luar, berhubung Kang In tak pulang untuk makan malam bersama mereka, jadi tidak salah_ 'kan_ jika dia dan anaknya sesekali makan malam di luar.

.

.

.

"Seoul itu kalau malam indah ya_ umma_." Sandeul mengajak sang _eomma_ untuk berjalan saja menuju restoran tempat mereka akan makan malam, dan meninggalkan mobilnya di pelataran parkir pasar swalayan itu.

"Tentu saja, woaah, sudah lama _umma_ tak menikmati pemandangan malam di Seoul. Terima kasih untuk pangeran kecil _umma_." Sungminpun kini menggendong sang anak untuk menyebrangi jalan dan menuju restoran yang tepat berada di seberang mereka.

"Sama-sama _umma_." Sandeulpun tertawa renyah mendengar panggilan sang _eomma_. Dia sangat senang dipanggil pangeran kecil rupanya. Sembari memeluk leher Sungmin, mata Sandeul melirik ke berbagai arah. Menatap sekitarnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Kenapa orang-orang berjalan terlalu tergesa-gesa, kenapa langit malam sangat indah, dan kenapa… ada seseorang yang menantapnya dengan pandangan tak suka. Melihat itu, Sandeul semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap sang _eomma_.

"_Waegurrae_, Sandeullie?" Sungmin yang terheran menerima pelukan yang begitu erat itupun bertanya pada sang anak yang semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu Sungmin.

"_Umma_, ada _ahjussi_ jahat. Dia menatapi Adeul telus dalitadi. _Umma_… Adeul takut…" ada getaran kecil dibalik rengekan Sandeul, dia benar-benar merasa takut saat ini.

"Jangan melihat orang itu lagi, pejamkan matamu._ Umma_ akan berjalan cepat, _arrachi_?" sebenarnya Sungmin bingung, kenapa ada orang yang harus bersikap seperti itu terhadap anaknya.

Dan, begitu sampai di seberang, Sungmin mencoba untuk membalikkan tubuhnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati sosok yang dikenalinya, berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kyu…?" Sungmin tercekat saat sosok itu semakin menghampirinya, mendekatinya dan sang anak, membuat Sandeul nyaris menangis saat _ahjussi_ jahat itu semakin mendekati mereka.

"_Ahjussi_ jahat, jangan mendekat! _Umma_, kita pulang saja. Adeul takut…" pekik Sandeul histeris. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mendecih sebal mendengar ucapan Sandeul.

"Tenang Sandeullie, _umma_ takkan membiarkanmu tersakiti." Bisik Sungmin sembari mengelus lembut punggung Sandeul.

Sandeul yang memang pada akhirnya hanya bisa ditenangkan oleh Sungmin, kini tertidur di pelukkan Sungmin. Tentu saja, hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan untuk anak periang itu.

"Apa maumu?" geram Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun masih saja berdiri menatapinya.

Wajah tegang Kyuhyun perlahan melembut kala mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Seoul?" beberapa bulan yang lalu… saat Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja melihat majalah _fashion_ rekan kerjanya, ia melihat foto Sungmin di sana. Foto di saat Sungmin dengan manisnya tersenyum di atas panggung _catwalk_ menggendong seorang anak kecil yang Kyuhyun kira adalah satu dari sekian model cilik untuk pakaian Sungmin.

Ya, hari itu adalah hari di mana Sungmin menyelesaikan rangkaian kegiatan _fashion_ _show_nya dengan Sandeul yang yang menjadi model utamanya. Anak kecil itu, tentu saja Sandeul.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu," Sungmin memang heran kenapa pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun, tapi toh ia tetap menjawab.

"Anak itu…" Kyuhyun ragu untu bertanya sebenarnya. Sedari tadi saja ia sudah kesal saat ia yang pada akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan Sungmin yang sedang menggendong seorang anak kecil. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, ia tak suka melihat anak itu. Lebih tepatnya ia tak suka saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sungmin sudah menikah kembali dan yang kini sedang dipeluknya itu adalah anak Sungmin dengan wanita lain. _Heol_, Sungmin tak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita lain dalam artian yang seperti itu, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Anakku." Balas Sungmin yang entah kenapa tak suka mendengar nada bicara serta tatapan Kyuhyun pada anaknya, anaknya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kau… anak itu…" dan, hal yang paling tak ingin didengar oleh Kyuhyun terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Tidak menyangka pada akhirnya aku memiliki anak? Ah, harusnya kau juga sudah memiliki anak dengan Qiannie _'kan_?" pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sulit untuk Sungmin lontarkan, tapi entah kenapa masih saja ia lantunkan.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Menatap benci pada anak yang berada pada pelukan Sungmin.

"Jangan menatap anakku seperti itu. Jangan membenci anakku, atau kau sendiri yang akan menyesal saat perasaan benci itu tak sepatutnya kau pupuk."

Dan Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Memilih untuk menghampiri mobilnya dan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Hhh, pangeran kecilku… jangan ikut membenci _appa_mu… kumohon." Sungmin hanya memandang sendu anaknya yang tertidur di sampingnya.

Kehidupannya nanti akan seperti apa? Ia masih belum bisa menerka itu semua. Namun, di setiap detik nafasnya… ia akan selalu melindungi buah hatinya. Rasa sakit dan penolakkan itu takkan pernah ia izinkan untuk menyentuh anaknya. Takkan pernah.

.

.

.

TBC~~.

.

.

.

Ehehehe, maaf ya lama updatenya. Sedikit misteri udah terkuak 'kan di chapter ini? Menjawab pertanyaan yeorobundeul tentang kehidupan Kyuhyun. Sedikit tapinya ya.

Ah, kemarin masih ada yang bilang penulisan aku masih membingungkan, maaf kalau cerita ini masih belum bisa tersampaikan dengan baik.

Eung~ syukur pada suka sama Sandeul di sini. Ehehehe~. Adeul adeul adeul~~. #abaikan

Ada yang tanya Episode berapa B1A4 Hello Baby nya, maksudnya gimana chingu? Kan B1A4 emang punya acara HB, season ke enam itu emang B1A4 yang jadi appa~ season tujuh katanya Boyfriend kalo gasalah, entah mana anak mana appa nantinya~. Ngarepin ada SJ Hello Baby, tapi cuma ada Teukkie… ah… saya rindu Leader-nim. Lagipula gak mungkin ada ya, habisnya kata Eunhyuk yang ada malah nanti tuh SJ Goodbye Baby… aissh, si monyet satu itu… #peace

Oooiya, jangan manggil aku thor thor ya, nama aku 'kan buka thor ^^v. Panggil aja My, oke? Itu suku kata terakhir dari nama panggilan aku di dunia nyata. Hehehe…

Nah, Kyu udah ketemu Adeul di sini, bahkan udah ada sedikit KyuMin moment di sini. Heung, enaknya ini pasangan appa anak yang satu ini diapain ya di chapter depan?


	4. Kerinduan dan Rasa Takut

Deru lembut angin musim gugur mulai menggetarkan raga.

Dinginnya… membawa kenikmatan tersendiri.

Tentu saja, diriku dengan semua tentang alam dan langit yang kusukai.

Dan deru musim gugur inipun tak lewat dari daftar kesukaanku.

Setiap irama alam, memiliki ceritanya tersendiri.

Cerita yang kusukai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REALLY? **

**KyuMin Fanfiction.**

**Romance, Family, Hurt/Comforts.**

**Boys Love, MPREG, AU? Kemungkinan OOC.**

**Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik SparKyu dan Pumpkins.**

**Just enJOY.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Sungmin kembali melamun. Melamunkan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun setelah beberapa tahun ini ia pergi. Dalam benaknya… sungguh ia sangat merindukan sosok itu. Sosok yang bahkan kemarin terlihat sangat kacau dan menyedihkan. Bohong jika Sungmin tak dapat menangkap sirat kerinduan dari sinar mata Kyuhyun. Namun… melihat cara Kyuhyun memperlakukan anaknya, Sungmin ragu apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya kemudian untuk menyikapi Kyuhyun.

"_Umma_, Adeul lapalllllll!" jerit Sandeul begitu ia sampai di dapur tempat Sungmin sedang melamun, membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin saat itu.

"Jangan berteriak, Sandeullie. Sebentar lagi makanan siap." Peringat Sungmin yang sempat terkejut mendengar teriakan nyaring Sandeul. Sandeulpun terdiam dan menunggu makanannya datang dengan tenang setelah mendengar ucapan sang _eomma_.

Tak lama berselang, keluarga tiga generasi itu menikmati makanan mereka dengan sesekali mendengarkan ocehan Sandeul yang memang tak pernah bisa diam itu. Anak pintar itu, selalu ada saja yang ia lontarkan dari mulut kecilnya itu.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya Kang In pada Sungmin begitu suapan terakhirnya telah ia selesaikan.

"Aku dan Sandeul ingin bertemu dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong, _appa_. Kemarin Jaejoong tak berhenti menghubungiku untuk membawa Sandeul berkunjung menemui mereka." Jawab Sungmin sembari sesekali merapikan remah-remah yang menempel di sekitar bibir anaknya.

"Ke rumah mereka?" tanya Kang In lagi.

"_Anni_, Yunho sedang di rumah sakit. Mungkin nanti saat jam makan siang kami akan bertemu di sana." Dan percakapan itu tak berlanjut kembali setelah Kang In pamit pada keduanya untuk berangkat ke kantornya.

.

.

.

"Sandeullie! Jangan berlari!" peringat Sungmin saat Sandeul kembali lepas dari genggamannya. Anak itu berlari lincah di koridor rumah sakit, sembari sesekali membaca nama-nama ruangan yang ia lewati.

"_Umma, palli_. Ini luangannya Yuno _ahjussi_. Adeul sudah menemukannya." Panggil Sandeul yang menginginkan Sungmin segera sampai di tempatnya.

"Sandeullie!" panggil Sungmin lagi saat matanya melihat anaknya itu dengan seenaknya saja membuka pintu ruangan Yunho.

"Aduuh, sakit." Rintih Sandeul yang terjatuh saat akan masuk ke ruangan itu. "Jae _ahjussi_!" pekik Sandeul sebal saat ia mendapati sosok Jaejoong yang sedang menyamakan tingginya dengannya.

"_Aigoo, uri _Sandeullie… maafkan _ahjussi_." Pinta Jaejoong saat ia merasa bersalah, melihat keponakan kesayangannya itu terjatuh karena menabrak dirinya yang berniat ke luar ruangan.

"_Gwaenchanna_ Jae. Memang salah Sandeullie. Sudah _umma_ bilang _'kan_, jangan berlari dan asal main masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu." Omel Sungmin pada Sandeul yang kini meringis sakit sembari memegang bagian belakangnya yang sakit itu.

"Ada apa _Boo_?" Yunho yang mendengar suara gaduh dari depan pintu ruangannya itupun segera keluar dan mendapati Sungmin serta Sandeul yang kini memegangi bagian belakangnya itu. "_Aigoo, uri_ Sandeullie terjatuh _nde_? Sini-sini, biar _ahjussi _beri suntikan pereda nyeri untuk buah persiknya Sandeullie." Dan Yunho yang berniat mengusili Sandeul itu segera menggendong Sandeul yang meronta-ronta minta diselamatkan dari jarum suntik yang ia takuti.

Sementara itu Jaejoong dan Sungmin hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat Sandeul yang meremas muka Yunho dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Yuno _ahjussi_! Adeul gak mau disuntik, _ish_…" kesal Sandeul yang kini mulai menarik-narik hidung Yunho.

"_Aigoo_, dua orang ini… kalau bertemu pasti bertengkar. _Jja_, Sandeullie, sini sama Jae _ahjussi_." Jaejoong pun kini membawa Sandeul ke dekapannya, sementara itu Sandeul hanya memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Yunho yang juga ikut membalas tindakan Sandeul dengan mencubit pipi gembil Sandeul.

"Pipi Adeul milip bakpao." Ejek Yunho sembari menirukan cara bicara Sandeul, dan menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi Sandeul menggunakan jarinya.

"_Umma_! Adeul mau gigit jali Yuno _ahjussi_, boleh tidak?" tanya Sandeul kesal, jemari mungilnya sedari tadi sibuk menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari pipinya itu. Dan mendengar ucapan Sandeul tadi Yunho segera menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Sandeul.

"_Ish_, sifat siapa yang Sandeullie tiru itu, mana boleh seperti itu." nasihat Yunho sembari mencium gemas pipi Sandeul yang sedari tadi menjadi korbannya.

"Habisnya… Yuno _ahjussi_ bikin kesal." Dan bibir mungil itu merenggut lucu saat melihat Yunho tersenyum senang.

"Yunho_ yah_, Sandeullie. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pergi makan siang saja. Sebelum waktu istirahatmu selesai Yunho _yah_." Peringat Sungmin, sebelum pertengkaran lucu Sandeul dan Yunho berlanjut lebih jauh.

"_Ung, kajja_ kita ke taman rumah sakit saja, aku sudah memasak yang banyak untuk kalian. Yun, tolong bawa kotak makanannya ya." perintah Jaejoong, sebelum menarik Sungmin untuk pergi dengan Sandeul yang masih berada dalam dekapannya.

"_Aissh_, kalau sudah bertemu dengan mereka, aku di nomor sekiankan." Ratap Yunho, sebelum mengikuti Jaejoong, lengkap dengan tangan yang penuh kotak makanan karya Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"_Ahjussi_, masakan _ahjussi_ enak!" puji Sandeul yang sibuk mengunyah makanan yang dibuatkan Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar pujian atas makanannya. "_Ya_! Yuno _ahjussi_! Ini punya Adeul!" gerutu Sandeul saat ia akan memasukan dadar gulung ke mulutnya, malah disambar oleh Yunho.

"Eumm,_ masitta_~. Aaww, _appo_…" setelah tersenyum senang bisa menjahili Sandeul, Yunho malah meringis kesakitan ketika mendapati kepalanya dipukul dengan sumpit oleh Jaejoong.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu barusan, Yun?" geram Jaejoong kesal melihat tingkah Yunho yang sangat mengesalkan baginya.

"_Ahjussi_, Changmin _hyung_ _kok_ gak ikut?" tanya Sandeul saat menyadari, Changmin, anak angkat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu tak ada bersama kedua _ahjussi_nya ini.

"Changmin _hyung_ sedang sekolah Sandeullie, kekeke, tadi pagi dia marah besar padaku saat aku bilang akan bertemu dengan kalian,_ hyung_." Cerita Jaejoong pada Sungmin.

"_Eoh_? Lalu? Tidak baik membiarkannya marah seperti itu Jae." Ucap Sungmin.

"_Gwaenchanna, hyung_. Dengan semua makanan yang dibuat Jaejoongpun dia sudah memaafkan kami." Ucap Yunho menenangkan.

Siang itu, mereka kembali melanjutkan makan siang mereka, penuh dengan canda tawa dan teriakan gaduh atas tingkah usil Yunho terhadap Sandeul, maupun teriakan kesakitan Yunho karena hukuman kecil Jaejoong.

"Sandeullie mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Sandeul akan pergi dari tempat mereka duduk sekarang ini.

"Adeul mau cuci tangan _umma_. Lihat, tangan Adeul kotol sekali." Sandeulpun menunjukkan tangannya yang kotor serta sebuah kran kecil yang memang biasa dijadikan tempat mencuci tangan di sana.

"Baiklah, jika sudah langsung ke sini ya." Sungmin yang mengetahui letak tempat tujuan Sandeul yang masih bisa dijangkau pandangannya itupun menyetujui Sandeul pergi sendirian ke sana.

Sandeul dengan langkah kaki kecilnya itu melangkah menuju kran itu dengan bersemangat. Setelah yakin tangannya sudah bersih, Sandeul berbalik dan sedikit berlari kecil sebelum tubuh kecilnya itu kembali menabrak sepasang kaki orang dewasa.

"_Eoh_! _Ahjussi_ jahat!" pekik Sandeul begitu melihat siapa yang ia tabrak.

"_Ya_! Anak kecil, seenaknya saja kau memanggilku seperti itu." orang itu, Kyuhyun, yang hendak pulang ke _apartement_nya, malah bertemu dengan anak kecil yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu saat melintasi taman rumah sakit.

"Halus panggil apa memangnya? _Ahjussi_ memang jahat! Buktinya, _Ahjussi_ masih menatap Adeul sepelti malam itu. Telus bukannya bantuiin Adeul beldili." Gerutu Sandeul yang masih terduduk di tanah.

"Bicara saja masih belum benar, sudah berani menasihati orang." Gerutu Kyuhyun sebelum menyamakan tingginya dengan Sandeul, berniat untuk membantu anak itu berdiri.

"_Eoh_?" mata Sandeul berkedip melihat Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa masih saja memakai jas dokternya. "Nama _ahjussi_… Cho Kyuhyun?" mata itu masih saja terpaku pada _nametag_ Kyuhyun.

"_Heol_, anak pintar rupanya. Umurmu berapa, anak kecil?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mengerti Sandeul sudah membaca _nametag_ miliknya.

"_Ish_, umul Adeul sebental lagi lima tahun. _Wae_? Bukannya menjawab peltanyaan Adeul." Gerutu Sandeul kesal, ia hentakan kakinya kesal dan merenggut, kebiasaannya yang sangat mirip dengan Sungmin jika sedang kesal.

'Mirip sekali.' Batin Kyuhyun saat melihat Sandeul dengan tingkahnya itu.

"Kau _'kan_ sudah membaca _nametag_ ku, kenapa bertanya lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti kenapa anak kecil ini memandanginya sedemikian rupa.

"_Ahjussi_…" Sandeulpun memberikan gestur yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk kembali menyamakan tingginya dengannya.

"_Wae_?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung kala Sandeul kini malah memeluknya erat dan menangis.

'Dia Cho Kyuhyun. _Ahjussi _jahat ini… appanya Adeul?' tanya Sandeul, hatinya meringis menyuarakan kerinduan yang entah kenapa membuncah itu. 'Ah, iya…_ umma_ bilang _appa_ memang kelja di lumah sakit yang sama dengan Yuno _ahjussi_.' Batin Sandeul lagi.

"_Ya_! Anak kecil, kau kenapa?" mengesampingkan perasaan bencinya yang mengira Sandeul itu anak Sungmin dengan wanita lain, Kyuhyun kini terlihat panik kala mendengar Sandeul menangis, di dalam hatinya… entah kenapa ia tak ingin anak ini menangis.

"_Ahjussi_, Adeul… hiks… telpisah dali_ umma_… dan Adeul lelah mencali _umma_… kaki Adeul sampai sakit… hiks… tangan Adeul tadi juga kotol gala-gala teljatuh…" Sandeul, entah apa yang ada dipikiran anak itu, ia mengarang sebuah cerita.

"_Aissh, jinjja_?"

"_Jinjja_, tadinya Adeul mau beltemu dengan Yuno _ahjussi_, tapi Yuno _ahjussi_ sudah pulang. Saat Adeul mau pulang dengan _umma_, Adeul telpisah dali _umma_." Air mata itupun kembali meluncur dari mata Sandeul. Entah untuk apa air mata itu kali ini.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mencari_ umma_mu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin sudah tiga jam…" jawab Sandeul yang membuat Kyuhyun mengerang kesal.

"Apa-apaan _umma_mu itu, terpisah dari anaknya sendiri, membiarkan anaknya terluka dan sendirian selama tiga jam? _Aissh_, wanita seperti itu yang dinikahi Sungmin _hyung_? Benar-benar… kau anak kecil, ikut denganku dulu. Nanti akan aku bantu mencari _umma_mu itu." kesal Kyuhyun. Kini Kyuhyunpun menggendong Sandeul dan membawanya masuk ke mobilnya yang akan membawa mereka menuju _apartement_ Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sandeul hanya tersenyum senang saat dipeluk _appa_nya itu. Senyuman? Bisa dikatakan seringaian, mungkin? Sementara matanya menatap penuh sesal, saat menatap punggung _eomma_nya yang sedang menerima telepon entah dari siapa.

"_Ahjussi_, kenal eung… _appa_?" tanya Sandeul ragu saat menyebut Sungmin dengan sebutan _appa_. Kini mereka berdua sudah duduk di dalam mobil Kyuhyun dan mobil itupun melaju menuju _apartement_ Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat mengenalnya." Jawab Kyuhyun yang tetap fokus ke jalanan.

"Sebelapa kenal?" tanya Sandeul lagi.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya semenjak ia masih belum bisa makan dengan benar. Semenjak kami masih kecil." Cerita Kyuhyun.

"_Eoh_? A… _appa_ bisa makan belantakan juga? Adeul kila hanya Adeul yang sepelti itu, _ahjussi_ tau? _Appa_ seling membelsihkan mulut Adeul kalau makan belantakan. Kata _appa_, dulu _appa_ juga seling seperti itu." cerita Sandeul yang tanpa sadar menceritakan cerita Sungmin tentang Kyuhyun dulu.

"Hng? Sedari tadi aku mendengar kau memanggil dirimu Adeul, namamu Adeul?" tanya Kyuhyun dan mengernyit bingung sesudahnya.

"_Anni_, nama Adeul itu Lee Sandeul. Tapi Adeul sukanya Adeul saja. Eung… sepeltinya sebental lagi Adeul juga mau ganti malga Adeul." Ucap Sandeul yang semakin membuat kerutan bingung Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Cho Sandeul kedengalannya kelen juga…" Sandeulpun mengakhiri ucapannya itu dengan kekehan geli, sementara Kyuhyun makin mengerutkan lipatan di dahinya itu.

'Ada yang salah dengan kepala anak ini.' Vonis Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Sandeullie!" teriakan panik itu semakin terdengar dari tiga penjuru, Sungmin, Jaejoong dan Yunho berkali-kali memanggil Sandeul dan mencari Sandeul mengelilingi rumah sakit yang besar itu. Bahkan,_ security_ rumah sakit juga sudah ikut membantu mereka. Namun mereka tak dapat menemukan Sandeul di sudut manapun di rumah sakit ini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sungminpun kini terpekur, matanya menatap kosong ke depan saat Sandeul tak juga diketemukan.

"Sungmin _ah_," panggil Kang In saat ia sudah sampai di tempat Sungmin berada.

Setelah menceritakan bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi dan bagaimana ia tak tahu kenapa Sandeul bisa menghilang, Kang In membawa Sungmin pergi ke kantor polisi untuk melaporkan hal ini.

.

.

.

"_Eoh_, ada foto Eunhyuk _samchon_?" tanya Sandeul saat melihat-lihat deretan foto yang berjajar rapi di atas sebuah lemari hias di ruang tamu itu. "Hem, belalti _appa _juga kenal Eunhyuk _samchon_. Nanti saja _ah_, pula-pula gak kenal Eunhyuk_ samchon_ dulu." Sandeul kini kembali ke sofa yang semula ia duduki, sementara Kyuhyun kini sedang berada di dapur untuk mengambilkan minuman.

"Anak kecil! Kau mau minum apa?" teriak Kyuhyun dari arah dapur.

"_Ahjussi_ jahat punya jus buah pil tidak? Adeul suka buah pil. Kalau tidak ada yang lain juga boleh." Sandeul menjawab sembari beranjak mengikuti Kyuhyun ke dapur.

"_Eoh_, kau suka buah _pear_? Tunggu dulu…" dan Kyuhyunpun melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kulkas memeriksa apa dia punya buah _pear_. "Sepertinya tidak ada, bagaimana dengan_ orange_ jus?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hem, Adeul suka olange jus juga, _ahjussi_ jahat." Cengiran senang diperlihatkan Sandeul saat Kyuhyun kini mendelik ke arahnya.

"_Ya_! Anak kecil! Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku _ahjussi_ jahat _hah_?" geram Kyuhyun mendengar panggilan itu.

"_Ahjussi_ jahat juga suka panggil Adeul anak kecil, padahal '_kan ahjussi _jahat sudah tahu nama Adeul." Balas Sandeul ringan sekali, membuat persimpangan di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Itu _'kan _kenyataan, kalau kau masih anak kecil." Sangkal Kyuhyun sembari menenangkan amarahnya.

"Kalau begitu, yang Adeul bilang juga kenyataan, kalau_ ahjussi _itu olang jahat." Ucapan ringan Sandeul itupun makin memperparah persimpangan di kepala Kyuhyun.

"_YA_! Kalau aku orang jahat tidak mungkin aku menyelamatkanmu dan berniat memberikanmu minuman serta makanan!" ugh… emosi seorang Cho Kyuhyun mulai meledak.

"_Ish_, mana ada _ahjussi_ yang baik yang membentak anak manis sepelti Adeul." Balas Sandeul dengan _aegyo_ penuhnya yang dipelajarinya dari sang _eomma_.

"Anak manis apanya kau! _Ish_, dasar setan kecil." Gerutu Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kalau begitu…_ ahjussi _setan besalnya ya? _Ahjussi_… mau main tangkap setan besal sama Adeul tidak?"

Ah… Cho Kyuhyun, kemampuan anakmu membalas perkataanmu itu sungguh mengerikan. Terlebih lagi… setan kecil? Seperti yang Sandeul katakan, kau setan besarnya. Kaulah _appa_ dari anak yang kau sebut setan kecil itu. Kekeke.

.

.

.

Keadaan yang tenang kini sedang melanda _apartement_ Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya dan juga Sandeul yang sedang melahap makanan yang tadi dibelikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Ahjussi_ tinggal sendili di lumah ini?" tanya Sandeul dengan mulut penuh berisi makanan.

"Kalau sedang makan ya makan saja, jangan berbicara dulu." Nasihat Kyuhyun, membuat Sandeul tak berani membantah dan melanjutkan makannya hingga tuntas.

'Woaah, jadi begini lasanya dinasihati seolang _appa_? _Appa_ olang yang tegas…' kembali Sandeul membatin dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan takjub.

"Nah, Adeul sudah selesai makan." Ucap Sandeul beberapa saat kemudian ketika ia selesai melahap makanannya dan hendak membereskan piring bekas makannya.

"Biar aku saja." Kyuhyun yang melihat Sandeul kewalahan memegang piring kotornya berinisiatif membawakan piring itu ke _wastafel_, sekalian mencuci piring itu dan piring kotornya tadi.

"Halusnya _ahjussi_ bialkan Adeul saja, Adeul sudah biasa membantu _appa_ membelsihkan piling kotol _kok_." Rutuk Sandeul.

"_Ish_, apa kerjanya wanita itu sih. Membersihkan piring kotor saja masih Sungmin _hyung_ dan anaknya yang melakukan… yang benar saja." Gumamam rendah yang tak terdengar oleh Sandeul itu menyertai kegiatan Kyuhyun membersihkan piring kotornya itu.

Oh ayolah Cho. Apa yang mau dikerjakan wanita itu? Wanita itu saja tak pernah ada.

"_Ahjussi_…" panggil Sandeul

"Hemm?" hanya itu saja tanggapan Kyuhyun.

"Jawab peltanyaan Adeul tadi." Rajuk Sandeul

"Ya? Oh yang itu… aku tinggal berdua dengan saudara sepupuku. _Wae_? Tidak seramai rumahmu _'kan_?"

"_Anni_… Adeul seling tinggal beltiga dengan_ appa_ dan halaboji. Kadang dengan halaboji saja kalau _appa_ sedang sibuk melancang pakaian di kantolnya." Jawab Sandeul.

"_Haraboji_?" tanya Kyuhyun, mengesampingkan fakta jika wanita yang ia kira adalah _eomma_ dari Sandeul itu jarang di rumah.

"_Eung!_ Adeul dan _appa_ juga balu beltemu halaboji waktu di Palis, halaboji Adeul itu tampan. Tubuh halaboji juga besal, milip beluang… ah, Yuno _ahjussi_ juga milip beluang. Halaboji selalu melindungi Adeul, kata halaboji… halaboji akan selalu melindungi Adeul dan _appa _dali olang jahat. Pokoknya, halaboji itu _wanjon daebak_!" puji Sandeul tak ada habisnya tentang _haraboji_nya.

"Jadi, _appa_nya Sungmin _hyung_ masih hidup? Sungmin _hyung _sudah bertemu dengan _appa_nya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang diangguki Sandeul.

"Kemalin Adeul juga main ke Ilsan, Adeul ke tempat_ halmeoni. Halmeoni _Adeul sangat cantik lho, _ahjussi_. Adeul sudah liat fotonya dali halaboji. Adeul juga ketemu Jihyo_ gomo_ sama Gaeli _samchon_. Telus juga ketemu Malu _hyung_. Malu _hyung _itu pintal lho _ahjussi_. Katanya kalau dia sudah besal, dia mau jadi doktel. Ah, _ahjussi_ juga doktel _'kan_? _Ahjussi_ doktel yang hebat tidak?" ocehan Sandeul itu tanpa sadar mengulaskan sebuah senyum tipis dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku hebat, kalau tidak aku sudah berhenti jadi dokter." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari mengelus kepala Sandeul dan mengajak anak itu kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Ah, _jinjja_? Ah!_ Ahjussi, ahjussi_ tadi bilang kalau kenal sama _appa_ sudah lama. _Ahjussi_ punya foto_ appa_ waktu kecil? Adeul cuma pelnah liat foto _appa_ dali bayi sampai umul enam tahun._ Ahjussi_, perlihatkan foto _appa_nya Adeul _nde_?" pinta Sandeul, membuat Kyuhyun kini beranjak untuk mengambil album fotonya dengan Sungmin.

Malam itu, pasangan _appa_ dan anak itu dilalui dengan nostalgia Kyuhyun akan kenangan masa kanak-kanaknya dengan Sungmin, orang yang masih dicintainya hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

"_Yoboseyo_?_ Umma_… ini Adeul." Kala malam mulai menjelang, Sandeul memakai telepon rumah milik Kyuhyun untuk menghubungi Sungmin. Sementara Kyuhyun saat ini sedang mandi.

"Sandeullie! _Eodiseoyo_? Kau baik-baik saja _'kan_ nak? _Eodisseo_? Biar _umma_ jemput, Sandeullie, jangan membuat _umma _panik seperti ini." Sungmin di seberang sana, begitu terkejut saat mendapati suara anaknya yang sedang meneleponnya.

"_Umma_, Adeul baik-baik saja. Saat ini Adeul di lumah seolang _ahjussi. Ahjussi_ itu baik sekali_ umma_. Jangan khawatil, besok Adeul diantar pulang sama _ahjussi. Jja_, _umma_… tidul yang nyenyak. Adeul sayang _umma_." Dan Sandeulpun dengan segera mematikan sambungan telepon itu. Kemudian melanjutkan menonton sebuah film animasi di televisi.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun terlihat keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah menuju Sandeul.

"Bajunya sesuai?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat Sandeul yang sudah ia mandikan dan kini duduk dengan tenangnya. Tadi, ia sempat keluar dan membelikan Sandeul beberapa potong pakaian serta sebuah piyama yang kini sedang dipakai Sandeul.

"Ung! Sangat." Jawab Sandeul yang kini menatapi Kyuhyun _intens_.

"_Wae_?" tanya Kyuhyun, sungguh, ia sangat bingung dengan tatapan anak kecil di hadapannya itu.

"_Anni_, hanya belpikil saja… _ahjussi _itu baik juga telnyata… meskipun_ ahjussi _gak pandai bicala." Setelah dipuji dan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, kalimat akhir Sandeul sukses membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum masam.

"_Ya_! Anak siapa sih kau ini, mulutmu itu…" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Anakmu, mungkin." Balas Sandeul dan kembali membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit sebal.

"Memang ada yang salah di dalam kepalamu." Gerutuan Kyuhyun itu berlanjut setelah mendengar kata-kata yang sangat membuatnya bingung itu. "Sudah malam, ayo tidur." Kyuhyun mematikan televisi dan menuntun Sandeul ke kamarnya.

"Sikat gigimu dulu sebelum tidur." Kyuhyun mengingatkan Sandeul yang dengan senang hati meloncat ke kasurnya.

"Tadi sudah." Jawab Sandeul malas.

"Tapi kau tadi makan lagi." kali ini Kyuhyun mulai menarik selimut yang Sandeul gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Itu_ 'kan_ cuma buah. Jadi gigi Adeul akan baik-baik saja." Balas Sandeul.

"Tetap saja. Cepat sikat gigimu, atau kau…" ancam Kyuhyun.

"Baik! Adeul sikat gigi. Huh, main ancam telus sama anak manis sepelti Adeul." Sandeul yang tak mau mendengar ancaman Kyuhyunpun segera asuk ke kamar mandi Kyuhyun dan segera menyikat giginya, dengan sikat gigi beserta pasta gigi yang telah Kyuhyun siapkan agar mudah dijangkau oleh Sandeul.

"Sudah?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sandeul sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Sandeul hanya mengangguk saja. "Coba sini kulihat." Perintah Kyuhyun yang membuat Sandeul menganga lebar, membiarkan Kyuhyun memeriksa giginya. "_Charesseo_, anak pintar… _jja_, cepat tidur." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menyelimuti Sandeul.

"_Ahjussi_, sepupu _ahjussi_ itu mana? Kok Adeul belum melihatnya?"

"Malam ini ia tak pulang, besok pagi katanya. Sebelum ia mengajar, ia akan pulang. Sudah, cepat tidur." Perintah Kyuhyun.

"_Jaljayo, ahjussi_." Ucap Sandeul sebelum menutup kedua matanya dan terbang ke alam mimpinya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun belum juga memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya mengelana entah kemana.

"Anak ini… entah mengapa membuatku merasakan seperti Sungmin_ hyung_ yang tidur bersebelahan denganku."

Ya, ranjang besar itu… tak pernah memberi rasa hangat yang sesungguhnya bagi Kyuhyun. Ia selalu tidur sendiri di ranjangnya itu. Sungmin? Masih ingat jika mereka mempunyai kamar masing-masing? Jika Sungmin tertidur di sana, pasti setelah ia pingsan karena ulah Kyuhyun di atas ranjang yang terlalu kasar terhadap Sungmin.

Perlahan, mata Kyuhyun pun turut terpejam. Sebelum tubuh kecil di sampingnya merapat ke arahnya, dan memeluk lengannya. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun segera menyingkirkan lengannya untuk kemudian beralih memeluk tubuh Sandeul dengan tangan yang dipeluk oleh Sandeul tadi. Malam itu, Kyuhyun terlelap dengan nyenyak, sungguh nyenyak… dengan Sandeul yang berada dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

KKEUT! #doeeeng~ TBC maksudnya.

.

.

.

Yeorobun annyeong!, My udah update nih. Semoga moment appa-anak di sini pada suka ya… banyak yang nanya, sifat Adeul yang mirip sama Kyuhyun apaan? Secara Adeul duplikat Sungmin banget 'kan. Selain pintar, Oh memang Lee Sandeul yang di Korea sana memang pintar, Lee Sandeul atau Cho Sandeul di ff inipun memiliki sifat Kyuhyun. Yep, keras kepala, cerdik, seringaiannya juga ada. Tapi karena Adeul masih kecil, anggap aja seringaiannya itu seringaian manis nde? Kan Adeul anak manis~

Di chapter ini, My mengutamakan moment Kyuhyun sama Sandeullie. Berlebihan gak sih?

Ah iya, My juga mau publish ff HaeHyuk. Ada gak diantara yeorobun yang suka couple beda alam ini? FF HaeHyuknya bukan side story Really nde. Kalau ada yang suka, dibaca nanti ya… hehehe.

Jja, annyeonghigaseyo~.

.

.

.


	5. Asa dan Rasa

.

Dia adalah kehidupanku.

Dia adalah takdirku.

Dia adalah hembusan nafasku.

Aku, dia, kami adalah tujuan kehidupan masing-masing.

Takkan ada yang kami inginkan selain hal ini.

Hidup kami, akan kami lalui dengan rona kebahagiaan.

Membuat iri semua orang.

Dan tertawa jahil karenanya.

Kami, adalah kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

**REALLY? **

**KyuMin Fanfiction.**

**Romance, Family, Hurt/Comforts.**

**Boys Love, MPREG, AU? Kemungkinan OOC.**

**Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik SparKyu dan Pumpkins.**

**Just enJOY.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

.

"Lee Sandeul, _ireona_." Panggil Kyuhyun pagi itu, ia sudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya dan juga sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

"Heuung…" Sandeul mengerung pelan sebelum membuka matanya dan terduduk di ranjang Kyuhyun. "Masih ngantuk…" jawab Sandeul dan berniat masuk kembali ke dalam selimut yang tadi sempat disingkap oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ayo cepat bangun, kau ini pemalas sekali. Bangun lalu mandi, setelah itu kita sarapan." Kyuhyun menggendong Sandeul dan membawanya ke kamar mandi, "bisa mandi sendiri _'kan_?" Setelah melihat Sandeul mengangguk dan memulai aktivitas mandinya, Kyuhyun pun segera turun setelah menyiapkan pakaian untuk Sandeul pakai.

"Anak itu… perasaan benci ku padanya…" Kyuhyun termenung di hadapan secangkir teh hangat yang menemaninya itu. "Aku tidak membencinya…" Kyuhyun merasa ragu atas apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. "Kalau aku benar-benar membenci anak itu, aku takkan mempedulikannya sampai seperti ini." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menggumam pelan tentang kelakuannya itu.

"Apa karena dia anak Sungmin _hyung_? _Aissh, pabo_. Justru karena dia anak Sungmin _hyung_ makanya aku membencinya. Anak dia dengan wanita lain." Kalimat terakhir benar-benar Kyuhyun ucapkan dengan lirih, tanpa bisa didengar oleh siapapun.

"_Ahjussi_…" panggi Sandeul yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan, membuyarkan segala lamunan yang sedang dilamunkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hm?" tanggap Kyuhyun, yang entah sadar atau tidak ia mengangkat tubuh Sandeul kepangkuannya.

"Adeul ingat…" Sandeul, yang cukup terkejut dengan gestur yang dilakukan Kyuhyun itu agak tercengang dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan binar keingintahuannya.

"Ingat apa, bocah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sesekali mencubit gemas pipi Sandeul.

"Adeul ingat alamat lumah Adeul." Sandeul menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu dengan sedikit ragu, agaknya anak itu takut kehilangan rasa nyaman yang menjalar akibat pelukan sang appa.

"Kau baru ingat? Baiklah, setelah sarapan aku akan mengantarmu ke rumahmu." Kyuhyun pun beranjak untuk mendudukkan Sandeul di kursi yang tak jauh darinya dan kemudian memulai sarapan mereka.

.

.

.

"_Ne hyung_, aku sedang di jalan sekarang. Aku ingin mengantar seseorang dulu. Dia… anak Sungmin _hyung_." Kyuhyun yang sedang menyetir mobilnya kini terlihat sedang menerima telepon dari Hyukjae. Mulanya Kyuhyun agak ragu untuk menceritakan tentang Sandeul. Namun pada akhirnya ia memberitahukan Hyukjae bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Sandeul kemarin di rumah sakit.

"Apa di sana juga hujan, _hyung_? Aku mengerti, aku tidak mengemudi kencang-kencang _hyung_…"

"_AHJUSSI_!" pekikan Sandeul terdengar oleh Hyukjae di seberang sana, entah apa yang terjadi, namun Hyukjae merasa ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Setelah pekikan itu, yang terdengar oleh Hyukjae hanyalah debuman dua buah benda saling beradu kencang.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie?" Donghae yang sedari tadi melihat Hyukjae sedang menelepon sepupunya itu bertanya bingung saat melihat raut pucat kekasihnya itu.

"Hae… Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun dan Sandeul kecelakaan… apa yang harus kulakukan Hae…" Hyukjae yang tak kuat mendengar suara tadipun tubuhnya bergetar lemah dan hampir saja terjatuh jika Donghae tidak menyangga tubuhnya itu.

"Kyuhyun dan Sandeul kecelakaan? Apa yang terjadi Hyukkie?" Tentu, Donghae bingung mendengar ucapan Hyukjae tadi. Sedari tadi ia tak begitu memperhatikan percakapan antara Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku, aku mendengar suara tabrakan barusan Hae. Sebelum itu… sebelum itu aku juga mendengar teriakan Sandeul. Hae, bagaimana keadaan mereka, Hae?" nada bicara yang dikeluarkan oleh Hyukjae tak lepas dari rasa kalut dan panik. Di sana, sepupunya dan juga keponakannya sedang dalam keadaan buruk dan ia tak tahu seburuk apa itu semua.

Saat sedang berusaha menenangkan Hyukjae, _smartphone_ Hyukjae bergetar. Nomor tidak dikenal.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" dan yang mengangkat adalah Donghae. Ia berinisiatif demikian karena dilihatnya sang kekasih yang masih kalut dan belum dapat menenangkan dirinya itu. "_Arraseumnida_." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Donghae mematikan sambungan telepon itu dan mengajak Hyukjae untuk pergi.

"Hae?" tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Tadi polisi yang menghubungiku. Dia memberitahukan rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun dan Sandeul berada sekarang. Hyukkie, cobalah tenang dan beritahu hal ini pada Sungmin _hyung_. Aku akan menemui _staff _guru yang lain untuk mengatasi sekolah hari ini tanpa kita. _Arraseo_?" melihat Hyukjae yang mengangguk mengerti, Donghae mengecup singkat kening itu dan segera berlalu dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

"_APPA_!" teriak Sungmin saat ia telah selesai menerima telepon dari Hyukjae. Ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja saat ini. Bagaimana ia bisa dalam keadaan baik? Anaknya, anaknya yang entah bagaimana bisa menghilang kemarin itu kini sedang berada di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan. Dan Kyuhyun, sosok yang masih dicintainya itu juga turut berada di rumah sakit itu.

"_Waeyo_ Sungminnie?" Kang In yang sedari tadi berada di kamarnya berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh saat mendengar lengkingan putra tunggalnya itu.

"_Appa_, ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang juga. Sandeullie kecelakaan." Air mata itupun lolos dari kungkungannya. Kekalutannya akan pikirannya yang berdelusi jika ia akan kehilangan anaknya membuatnya tak kuasa untuk menahan air mata sialan itu.

Kang In yang mendapati anaknya seperti itu, menepuk bahu anaknya singkat dan membawa anaknya itu ke mobilnya setelah ia mengambil kunci mobilnya. Di luar sana masih hujan, hujan yang sungguh lebat. Biarpun ia ingin segera melihat keadaan cucunya itu, namun ia cukup pintar untuk tidak bertindak ceroboh saat ini. Ia tak mau tujuannya untuk bertemu Sandeul malah berakhir dengan terbaring di rumah sakit juga.

.

.

.

"Cho _uisanim_?" salah seorang suster di rumah sakit itu agak terkejut begitu mendapati seorang dokter yang merupakan seniornya dulu itu sedang berjalan dengan cepat mengikuti ranjang rumah sakit yang membawa sosok kecil yang juga bersimbah darah.

"Tuan Cho, tolong tunggu di sini sebentar. Kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk anak ini. Anda juga harus mengobati luka anda." Suster lainnya pun menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yang hendak masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. Kyuhyun ingin menolak itu, tapi rasa nyeri di kepalanya membuat ia terdiam.

"Segera ambil kotak obatmu, obati aku di sini saja." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menatap juniornya itu.

Memang, sedikit menyalahi aturan. Namun, suster itu tahu, ucapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun takkan pernah bisa dibantah. Setelah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, suster itu segera mengobati luka-luka Kyuhyun. Meskipun begitu, suster itu tetap menyarankan Kyuhyun untuk melakukan pemeriksaan _intensif_. Ia takut salah satu pasien di rumah sakit ini malah semakin parah lukanya jika dibiarkan. Tapi, seorang Cho Kyuhyun tetaplah Cho Kyuhyun yang memang keras kepala.

"Cho _uisanim_…" dokter yang terlihat menangani Sandeul berlari keluar dengan tergesa-gesa dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi pada anak itu? Dia baik-baik saja _'kan_?" sebenarnya Kyuhyun agak sangsi dengan pertanyaannya.

"Keluarga pasien? Kami membutuhkan darah segera untuk pasien. Pasien kehilangan banyak darah akibat benturan kuat dan badannya yang terseret begitu jauh." Terang sang dokter yang tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun mendelik panik.

"Apa golongan darah anak itu, memangnya kalian tak mempunyai persediaan darah?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai gusar dengan penanganan rumah sakit itu.

"Stok darah kami untuk pasien memang sedang kosong Cho _uisanim_. Golongan darah A pasien memang sedang habis, Cho _uisanim_."

"Ambil saja darahku. Golongan darah kami sama." Teriak Kyuhyun, tapi Dokter itu menolak melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang memang sedang tidak baik.

"Kyuhyun _ah_?" sedangkan dari arah yang berlawanan, Hyukjae terlihat berlari dengan panik menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ambil saja darahku. Seharusnya kau mengerti, kau harus menyelamatkan nyawa di dalam sana! Anak itu membutuhkan darahku!" berang, tentu saja.

"Memang apa golongan darah, Sandeul?" Donghae yang juga sudah tiba di rumah sakit itu bersama Hyukjae tadi menanyakan golongan darah Sandeul yang dipermasalakan oleh kedua dokter di hadapannya ini.

"A." jawab dokter yang menangani Sandeul.

"Kalau begitu ambil saja darahku. Golongan darah kami sama, dan aku yakin aku berada dalam kondisi yang baik. Kyuhyun _ah_, tenanglah." Ucap Donghae menenangkan Kyuhyun dan pergi mengikuti dokter itu begitupun Hyukjae.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin yang baru saja tiba hanya bisa menatap terkejut tubuh Kyuhyun. Perban, darah, dan gurat cemas begitu terlihat di wajah Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana anakku?" tanya Sungmin kemudian.

"Dia sedang di dalam, dia butuh banyak darah…" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit linglung.

"Darah? _Appa_, bagaimana ini… darahku, ya, ambil saja darahku." Sungmin yang memang mudah panik ketika sesuatu mendera anaknya itu hampir saja masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sebelum Kyuhyun berbicara lagi.

"Donghae _hyung_ sedang di dalam, dia sedang men_transfusi_kan darahnya untuk Sandeul. Dan jika kurang, mungkin aku atau kau bisa membantu Sandeul nantinya." Kyuhyun mengatakan itu tetap saja dengan tatapan yang fokus pada pintu ICU di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Sudah berjam-jam yang terlewati, kini Sungmin dan Kang In nampak sedang menunggui Sandeul yang sedang terlelap di ranjangnya.

"Sandeul _ah_, kau benar-benar membuat _umma_ khawatir. Menghilang, ditemukan _appa_mu, dan kecelakaan? Kau memang… jangan seperti ini lagi Sandeul _ah_, _umma_ takkan kuat jika melihatmu seperti ini lagi." Sungmin berujar lirih sembari sesekali mengusap lembut pipi gembil Sandeul. Sementara Kang In hanya bisa menatap sendu cucunya yang biasanya lincah itu kini malah terbaring tak berdaya.

Tak lama berselang, Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu setelah ia mendapatkan perawatan, itupun akibat paksaan Hyukjae.

"Keadaannya sudah stabil?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu ia masuk.

"_Ne_." Sungmin hanya menjawab singkat tanpa memperhatikan Kyuhyun sedikitpun.

"Kyuhyun _ssi_…" Kang In pun kini menyapa Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya. "Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Hyukjae _ssi_, terima kasih telah menyelamatkan cucuku satu-satunya. Terima kasih sudah menemukan dan melindunginya saat ia menghilang. Maaf jika _uri_ Sandeullie merepotkanmu." Ujar Kang In yang biarpun mulutnya mengucap rasa syukur, tapi matanya menatap Kyuhyun, seakan-akan sedang menilai Kyuhyun.

Tergagap ketika mendapati sosok berwibawa di hadapannya ini adalah ayah dari Sungmin, itulah yang Kyuhyun lakukan setelah Kang In mengatakan siapa ia.

"Ah, _nde_… tak perlu berterima kasih. Itu memang hal yang pantas saya lakukan Tuan." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada merendah, nada yang tak pernah di dengar oleh Sungmin selama ini, sehingga membuat Sungmin sedikit terpaku begitu Kyuhyun mengucapkan hal itu.

"_Nde_, memang itu hal yang seharusnya kau lakukan Kyuhyun _ssi_." Jawab Kang In dan menepuk singkat pundak Kyuhyun sebelum ia melangkah keluar, setidaknya ia ingin membiarkan cinta anaknya itu bersama dengan cucunya.

"Boleh aku menyentuhnya?" Kalimat tanya itu membuat Sungmin tercekat, untuk apa? Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun terhadap anaknya. "Aku takkan menyakitinya." Seolah mengerti, Kyuhyun menjawab tatapan keraguan yang dilayangkan Sungmin. Ya, di dalam hatinya, rasa sayang dan ingin melindungi Sandeul telah mendominasi. Persetan dia anak Sungmin dengan _yeoja_ manapun, yang ia tahu, hatinya menyukai anak manis yang terluka karena kecerobohannya itu.

Dan setelah diizinkan oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun duduk di sisi lain ranjang Sandeul. Menatapi Sandeul penuh rasa bersalah dan menyesal. Mengusap lembut pipi gembil Sandeul dan mengecup dalam kening Sandeul. Sikap yang tentu saja membuat Sungmin makin tercengang.

"Hei, bocah nakal, maafkan aku." Kata-kata itu pun Kyuhyun lontarkan penuh dengan rasa sesal. "Bangunlah, kalau tidak aku takkan memberikanmu minuman kesukaanmu lagi." Ada sedikit nada konyol di kalimat Kyuhyun barusan, nada konyol yang membuatnya sedikit tersenyum saat mengingat betapa Sandeul menyukai minuman yang disinggung Kyuhyun tadi.

Sungmin yang duduk di sisi lainnya hanya bisa menatapi interaksi Kyuhyun dalam diam. Ia sungguh bingung akan bersikap seperti apa. Ia takut mengetahui fakta jika Kyuhyun telah mengetahui siapa anak yang sedang terbaring di hadapan mereka. Ya, Sungmin takut Sandeul memberitahukan siapa dirinya pada Kyuhyun. Bukannya ia menyesal telah memberitahukan Sandeul siapa ayahnya. Sekali lagi, yang ditakuti Sungmin adalah reaksi Kyuhyun jika mengetahui Sandeul adalah anak mereka. Ia takut Kyuhyun menolak anaknya, anaknya dengan Sungmin, orang yang paling ia benci.

"Anakmu benar-benar mewarisi dirimu." Kalimat yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun kembali membuat Sungmin tertegun, nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar bersahabat sekali.

"Tentu saja, ia anakku. Dan tentu saja ia juga mewarisi sikap seseorang." Jawab Sungmin. Jawaban yang kembali membuat rahang Kyuhyun mengeras.

"Ah iya, _eommonim_nya." Desis Kyuhyun terdengar kesal dan mendendam.

'_Eommonim_?' batin Sungmin bingung mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, yang ia maksudkan adalah Kyuhyun sendiri. Bukan orang lain.

Tak ada yang bersuara diantara keduanya, mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Melanglang jauh hingga tak ada yang tahu pasti tentang yang mereka pikirkan selain diri mereka sendiri. Keheningan yang menyesakkan sebenarnya. Keheningan yang pada akhirnya diakhiri oleh Hyukjae yang datang untuk mengajak Kyuhyun pulang dan beristirahat. Walaupun Kyuhyun menolak di awalnya, Kyuhyun pun pada akhirnya mengikuti ajakan Hyukjae untuk pulang.

Keesokkan harinya, tak lama berselang dari sang surya yang kembali menyinari bumi. Kyuhyun sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Setelah memastikan isi_ paper bag_ yang akan dibawanya telah lengkap, Kyuhyun pun segera keluar dari apartementnya dan memasuki taksi yang sudah dipesannya semalam. Melaju meninggalkan kediamannya, menuju suatu tempat yang sangat ingin dikunjunginya.

Tak lama berselang, Kyuhyun sudah berada di kamar yang ia tinggalkan kemarin sore. Mendapati dua orang yang kemarin ia temui masih berada di dalam alam mimpi masing-masing. Sebelum, salah satu dari mereka terjaga. Melenguh pelan dan merintih sakit.

"Hiks… _appo… appa, neomu appo_." Adunya.

Melihat Sandeul yang merintih sakit itu, Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Sandeul. Duduk di tempat yang kemarin juga didudukinya dan mengelus pelan kepala Sandeul.

"Tenanglah Sandeul _ah_, ada aku di sini. Jangan menangis, nanti _appa_mu terbangun." Kyuhyun menenangkan Sandeul yang tampak akan menangis kencang dan sesekali meniupi tangan Sandeul yang kemarin terseret di aspal dan meninggalkan bekas luka yang masih basah. Bekas luka yang tentunya masih terasa sakit.

"Ssh, jangan menangis… anak pintar tak boleh menangis. Sakitnya akan hilang kalau Sandeul _ah _tidak menangis. _Arrachi_?" Kyuhyun sedikit panik juga saat melihat Sandeul menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit dan di pelupuk matanya telah menggenang air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Hiks, Adeul mau dipeluk _appa_." Gumam Sandeul terdengar sangat menyedihkan, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang masih tertidur.

"Sama_ ahjussi_ saja ya, _appa_mu masih tidur. Jangan ganggu tidur _appa_mu, mungkin semalam ia terjaga untuk menjagamu."

Melihat Sandeul yang mengangguk dan kini menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk dipeluk oleh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membawa tubuh rapuh Sandeul ke dalam rengkuhannya. Ia tak mau terlalu erat merengkuh tubuh itu, ia takut melukai tubuh kecil itu.

"Tenanglah…" ucap Kyuhyun kembali.

"Heung… _ahjussi_… Adeul lapal…" setelah tenang dan sudah kembali di atas kasurnya, Sandeul mengeluh lapar. Dan tak lama, perut kecil anak itupun berbunyi. Rupanya ia benar-benar lapar.

"Ah, kebetulan aku membawa makanan. Kurasa kau takkan suka masakan rumah sakit. Ayo kita makan." Ya, sebelum ke rumah sakit, Kyuhyun masih sempat mencari makanan yang bisa dicerna anak kecil yang sedang sakit itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah meja kecil dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang Sandeul setelah sebelumnya ia telah menyesuaikan sandaran ranjang Sandeul agar anak itu bisa duduk.

"Woaaah, kelihatannya enak~" pekik Sandeul girang. Pekikan yang mendapati delikan tajam dari Kyuhyun yang takut Sungmin terbangun, dan hanya ditanggapi senyuman saja oleh Sandeul.

"Eunghhh, Sandeullie._ Gwaenchanna_? Kenapa berteriak?" dan, benar saja. Sungmin terjaga karena ulah Sandeul dan memandang bingung Sandeul dan juga Kyuhyun yang berdiri salah tingkah di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya menjenguk anakmu." Ucap Kyuhyun yang lumayan risih ditatapi Sungmin.

"_Ahjussi_! Mana sumpitnya?! Adeul sudah sangat sangat lapal!" geram Sandeul yang tak kunjung diberikan peralatan makan oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo_? Makan? Apa yang kau berikan pada anakku?" Sungmin yang sudah terjaga sempurna itu kini mendelik melihat hidangan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau lupa kalau aku ini dokter? Aku takkan memberikan makanan sembarangan pada pasien rumah sakit. Tenanglah." Ucap Kyuhyun yang lumayan tersinggung mendengar nada bicara Sungmin yang seakan-akan menuduhnya akan melakukan hal tak baik pada anaknya.

"_Ahjussi_, sumpit!" teriak Sandeul lagi.

"_Ya_! Bocah berisik. Duduk dan diam saja di situ, aku yang akan menyuapimu. Kau yakin sudah bisa menggenggam supitmu huh? Tadi saja mengeluh sakit." Gerutu Kyuhyun yang kembali diteriaki oleh Sandeul.

"Heunggg, habisnya Adeul _'kan_ lapal, _ahjussi_." Jawab Sandeul dan memajukan bibirnya pertanda protes akan gerutuan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Jangan membentak anakku, Cho." Geram Sungmin yang tak terima anaknya sempat dibentak oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau diamlah, cuci mukamu sana dan ikut makan dengan kami." Kyuhyun tak mau ambil pusing akan ucapan Sungmin barusan dan mulai menyuapi Sandeul yang telah membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin untuk menerima makanan yang akan masuk.

.

.

.

"Sandeullie!" pagi itu, tepat hari kedua Sandeul sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit. Ia mendapati kunjungan dari Jihyo dan juga Maru.

"_Ya_! Kang Maru! Jaga sikapmu!" Kang Maru yang baru saja diteriaki oleh sang _eomma_ kini hanya bisa meringis memegangi pinggangnya yang terkena cubitan maut sang _eomma_.

"Bagaimana keadaan keponakan gembil _gomo _yang satu ini?" tanya Jihyo yang duduk di atas ranjang bersprei kuning milik Sandeul.

"Adeul semakin sehat, _gomo_~. Sebental lagi Adeul pasti sudah dibolehin _umma_ main sama Malu _hyung_~." Jawab Sandeul dengan cengirannya itu.

"Anak pintar, dengarkan _gomo nde_, jangan telat waktu meminum obatmu. Agar Sandeullie cepat sehat. _Arrachi_?" tanya Jihyo.

"Eum!" angguk Sandeul dan kini ia mengisyaratkan Kang Maru untuk mendekat padanya. "_Gomo_, Adeul ingin bicala dengan Malu _hyung_ beldua, ada yang ingin Adeul celitakan pada Malu _hyung_. _Gomo_ maukan meninggalkan kami beldua?" tanya Sandeul dan menatap Jihyo yang memang lemah terhadap _kitty eyes_ andalan Sandeul itu, menuruti permintaan Sandeul sebelum ia menasehati Maru anaknya untuk tidak kembali berulah.

"Apa yang ingin Sandeullie ceritakan pada _hyungie_?" Maru yang sudah duduk menggantikan posisi sang_ eomma_ menatapi Sandeul dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"_Hyungie_, kemalin Adeul beltemu _appa_. Adeul _'kan_ belum pelnah melihat wajah _appa_, tapi Adeul tahu nama lengkap _appa_, dan _hyungie_ tahu?_ Appa_ sangat tampan~." Sandeul pun memulai ceritanya.

"Lalu? Lalu? Apa yang Sandeullie lakukan?" tanya Maru bersemangat.

"Adeul kemalin belbohong, Adeul bilang Adeul telpisah dali _umma_. Tapi Adeul belbohong untuk hal baik ya_ 'kan hyungie_?" tanya Sandeul.

"Eum! Tentu saja, Sandeullie tidak merugikan orang lain kok, tidak seperti _appa_, kalau berbohong pada _umma_ pastinya merugikan orang lain. Jadi? Apa yang Sandeullie lakukan?" lanjut Maru setelah sebelumnya sedikit menyinggung kebiasaan sang _appa_.

"Adeul menginap di lumah _appa_, telus Adeul makan sama-sama _appa, appa_ membelikan baju yang lucu untuk Adeul." Di tengah-tengah ceritanya, Sandeul sesekali tersenyum lebar menyertai senyuman-senyuman kecil yang sedari tadi tak luput dari bibir mungilnya.

"_Eoh_, jadi Sandeullie melakukan seperti apa yang kita lihat di drama yang di tonton _umma_?" tanya Maru yang mengingat mereka pernah menonton drama yang sedikit mirip dengan cerita Sandeul sewaktu Sandeul di Ilsan.

"Eum, _'kan hyungie_ juga suluh Adeul melakukan hal yang sama kalau beltemu _appa_." Jawab Sandeul dengan senyuman polosnya.

"_Jinjja? Keundae_, lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi _nde_? Pasti _umma_nya Sandeullie panik mencari Sandeullie yang menginap di rumah _appa_ Sandeullie. _Arrachi_?" tanya Maru yang merasa sedikit keterlaluan untuk mengajarkan hal seperti itu pada Sandeul.

Jadi… sebenarnya Sandeul melakukan hal tersebut selain karena anjuran dari Maru. Ia juga melihat drama yang memiliki tema yang sama seperti dirinya yang hanya hidup dengan _eomma_nya dan tak pernah bertemu dengan sang _appa_. _Jinjja_… anak ini…

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

Kekeke, My kira gak akan ada yang sadar kenapa uri Sandeullie pintar sekali di chapter kemaren. Eh ternyata ada~. Hulalala~

Jajajaanng~ dan inilah sebenarnya alasan dari kejeniusan bocah lima tahun itu~. Hohoho~.

Terusannya, ada sedikit KyuMin moment di sini~

Terusnya lagi, ada yang bisa nebak gak ya, My naro eung, istilahnya bom waktu di chapter ini, yang akan mempengaruhi chapter nantinya. Hayooo lhooo~

Maaaaaf~ My lama banget update Really. Semoga masih ada yang baca ya, habisnya, takutnya nanti gak ada yang baca. Biarpun kali ini mungkin aja ceritanya gak sesuai yang diharapin sama teman-teman yang udah baca. Maaf juga ya kalau My gak balesin review berharga kalian, tapi serius, My baca review kalian. Review yang lucu, maupun yang bikin alis My kedat-kedut bacanya, #plak

Dan untuk golongan darahnya Sandeul, My tadinya gak ngeh lho golongan darahnya bocah bebek itu~. Yang My inget cuma golongan darah Baro, member B1A4 yang cuma dia yang bergolongan darah B. Pas searching dan inget-inget lagi, lol~ Sandeullie, absolutely AAAAAA~ tentu~ appa eommanya aja kan AAAAAA~.

Muhahahaha~

Nde~, yeorobun enjoy this fiction, ok?

Annyeonghigaseyo~

.


	6. Kehangatan dan Penjelasan

.

Dear…

Kamu yang tak pernah melihatku.

Apakah sayapmu sudah lelah berkelana?

Apakah langkah kakimu telah melambat?

Apakah hatimu kini telah mati?

Tidak, cinta di lautan biru nan indah itu…

Terasa begitu abadi.

Menggetarkan dan menyelimuti asa dengan rasa nyaman.

Memberi kesejukan yang tak terkira.

Ketenangan yang menciptakan senyuman tulus.

Dan menciptakan loyalitas tak berujung.

Karena cinta lautan biru itu… abadi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REALLY? **

**KyuMin Fanfiction.**

**Implisit Mature Contents. #peace**

**Romance, Hurt/Comforts.**

**Boys Love, MPREG, AU? Kemungkinan OOC.**

**Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik SparKyu dan Pumpkins.**

**Just enJOY.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Kyuhyun sudah terlihat berdiri di depan pintu sebuah rumah. Sebenarnya ia ragu, apakah harus masuk ke dalam rumah itu atau tidak. Tapi, setelah hari-hari tak bertemu dengan bocah menyebalkan menurutnya itu, ia merasakan perasaan rindu yang tak terkira terhadap bocah itu.

"Siapa?" dan tanpa ia sadari ternyata ia sudah menekan bel rumah itu dan sekarang di dalam sana sebuah suara sedang berbicara padanya.

"Ini aku, Cho Kyuhyun." Selesai berkata seperti itu pintu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok yang sedang dirindukannya itu.

"_Ahjussi_!" pekik Sandeul yang memang ia yang membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

"_Aigoo_, suaramu itu bocah." Gumam Kyuhyun heran dengan intesitas suara Sandeul yang begitu memekakkan saat berteriak tadi.

"Ayo _ahjussi_ masuk." Ajak Sandeul riang sembari menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya masuk ke rumahnya.

"Sandeul _ah_, siapa yang datang _chagi_?" dari arah ruang tamu, Sungmin datang tergesa-gesa untuk melihat tamu mereka dan terkejut begitu mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang ditarik oleh Sandeul untuk masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu anakmu." Ucap Kyuhyun seakan bisa membaca arti tatapan mata Sungmin.

"Ah… mau menjenguk Sandeul… tapi maaf kami akan pergi sebentar lagi." jawab Sungmin yang seakan menolak Kyuhyun dengan halus.

"Tapi Adeul _'kan_ sudah bilang kalau gak mau ikut ke kantol. Adeul mau di lumah." Gerutu Sandeul.

"Tapi kalau Sandeullie di rumah sama siapa? _Haraboji 'kan_ juga pergi ke kantor." Jawab Sungmin yang kini sedang menatap anaknya itu.

"Adeul sama _ahjussi_ saja. Ya _ahjussi_ ya? _Ahjussi _di sini saja temani Adeul, mau_ 'kan_?" tanya Sandeul penuh harap sembari mengguncang heboh tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi belum dilepasnya.

"Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku bisa menemani Sandeul hari ini. Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada tugas hari ini." Jawab Kyuhyun diikuti senyuman hangat yang ia berikan pada Sandeul.

"_Nde_? Tuh _'kan_! _Ahjussi_ mau menemani Adeul. Boleh ya Adeul di lumah saja sama _ahjussi_?" kali ini tatapan penuh harap dilayangkan pada Sungmin yang masih saja ragu dan merasa tidak rela meninggalkan anaknya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Aku takkan melukainya." Entah, bagaimana caranya Kyuhyun masih bisa mengerti arti tatapan Sungmin sampai sekarang. Dulu? Ia hanya berusaha untuk buta akan perasaan Sungmin dulu.

Dan, dengan ragu serta berjanji untuk pulang cepat, Sungmin pada akhirnya menitipkan Sandeul pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar sendiri? Kemana _umma_mu hum?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mengekori Sandeul ke kamar.

"Eh?_ Umma_? Ya ke kantol." Jawab Sandeul acuh, dan mulai sibuk mengacak-acak lemari kecil di samping ranjangnya.

"Mencari apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang bingung melihat kelakuan bocah di hadapannya.

"Adeul mencali buku kumpulan foto Adeul, Adeul mau kasih liat _ahjussi_. _Ahjussi _mau liat?" tanya bocah itu yang kini menduduknya bokong gempalnya dan sibuk memilih album foto mana yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada Kyuhyun.

"Boleh saja." Dan Kyuhyun kini ikut duduk di samping Sandeul yang masih asik memilih kumpulan fotonya itu.

"Ini foto Adeul waktu di Palis, Adeul tampan _'kan_?" tanya Sandeul sembari menyengir bangga akan wajahnya.

"_Anni_, kata siapa kau tampan? Kau itu manis dan terkesan cantik sama seperti Sungmin _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat bibir Sandeul mengerucut kesal.

"Ish! Gak Yuno jussi, gak Jihyo _gomo_, semua olang bilang Adeul cantikl, Adeul itu laki-laki dan Adeul itu tampan." Gerutu Sandeul sembari menendang Kyuhyun kesal.

"Tampan bagaimana? Lihat saja mukamu di cermin, cantik begitu." Balas Kyuhyun yang tertawa geli melihat tingkah Sandeul.

"Dasar _ahjussi_ jelek." Dan kali ini ucapan itu sukses membuat alis Kyuhyun berkedut kesal.

"_Ya_! Aku ini tampan. Asal kau tahu ya, banyak orang yang mengejar-ngejarku." Geram Kyuhyun dan mulai menggelitiki Sandeul yang masih saja mengatainya jelek di sela-sela tawa gelinya.

"Kalau _ahjussi _tampan, kenapa sampai sekalang belum menikah? Yuno jussi saja sudah menikah kalena dia tampan. Halabojinya Adeul juga sudah menikah dengan _halmeoni_ kalena halaboji tampan." Jawaban polos yang menusuk Kyuhyun begitu dalam. Anak ini… pandai mengolah gejolak batin Kyuhyun rupanya.

"Aku sudah menikah! Tapi aku berpisah dengannya…" balas Kyuhyun yang kini mukanya tertekuk sebal.

"Telus kenapa tidak belsama kembali?" tanya Sandeul.

"Ada hal-hal yang tak seharusnya anak kecil mengerti, bocah." Jawab Kyuhyun begitu sadar ucapannya barusan terdengar kekanak-kanakan sekali.

"_Ahjussi_ tau? Kalau kita sayang dan cinta dengan olang yang membuat kita bahagia, kita halusnya bersama dengan olang itu. Kalau Adeul _sih_, gak akan bisa bahagia kalau gak sama-sama olang yang Adeul sayang." Jawab Sandeul yang kembali menohok

"Masalahnya tidak semudah itu bocah pintar." Jawab Kyuhyun dan meraih Sandeul ke dalam dekapannya. Mengelus punggung kecil sang anak dan menghirup wangi rambut Sandeul yang terasa menenangkan baginya.

"Uungg…" gerung Sandeul layaknya kucing yang nyaman berada dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

Hari telah beranjak siang dan dari kamar anak yang baru saja merasakan kembali kehangatan seorang _appa _itu terlihat sepasang _appa _dan anak yang tertidur dalam posisi yang kurang nyaman sebenarnya. Kyuhyun masih saja memeluk Sandeul dan terduduk bersandar pada tepian tanjang Sandeul. Mendekap Sandeul dan tak ingin anak itu terganggu, meskipun matanya terpejam namun insting melindunginya masih membuatnya mengeratkan tangannya untuk mendekap Sandeul.

Melihat itu, Sungmin yang baru saja pulang dan sekarang berada di kamar anaknya itu cukup tersentuh. Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya… berbeda. Kyuhyun yang sekarang dilihatnya mirip Kyuhyun kecilnya dulu. Kyuhyun kecilnya yang selalu melindungi orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin sembari mengusap lembut bahu Kyuhyun. Mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun meski agak susah.

"Unghh…" lenguh Kyuhyun begitu tersadar dari tidurnya saat merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya itu.

"Sssh… kalau mau melanjutkan tidur lagi, naik saja ke ranjangnya Sandeullie. Apa tidak lelah tidur sembari terduduk begitu?" tanya Sungmin yang tak dijawab langsung oleh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya untuk membaringkan Sandeul di atas ranjangnya.

"_Jaljja_…" ucapnya begitu selesai memakaikan selimut untuk Sandeul. Dan setelahnya, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin, berdiri tepat di hadapannya dan memandang mata _foxy_ indah milik Sungmin.

"_Bogoshippo_…" ucapnya lirih sebelum mengecup kening Sungmin yang dulu sering dikecupinya saat Sungmin sudah tertidur. Selesai melakukan itu, Kyuhyun beranjak dari kamar Sandeul dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang berdiri terpaku akan kejadian barusan.

Rasa itu… membuncah begitu kuat serta tak tertahankan lagi. Membuat tubuh Sungmin seakan tak terkendali lagi. Ia berlari untuk kemudian memeluk punggung tegap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…" dan air mata itu, entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja mengalir deras dari mata Sungmin. Isakan rindu itu pun menguar begitu memilukan Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang begitu mendengar isakan Sungmin yang semakin kencang. Membuat tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin. Mencengkram lembut rahang Sungmin untuk kemudian memagut bibir yang sedari tadi terisak itu. Pagutan itu terasa hangat, dan menenangkan. Sejuta asa tersalurkan lewat pagutan yang menghentikan tangis Sungmin, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang masih tersimpan, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang begitu menyiksa. Begitu banyak makna dari pagutan lembut itu.

Keduanya begitu menikmati tautan bibir itu, setelah sekian lama… ya sudah lama sekali rasanya mereka tak saling mengulum tanpa meninggalkan jejak hati yang teriris sembilu makin dalam itu. Keduanya begitu larut dan menikmati memagut bibir dihadapannya. Sampai… sebuah kenyataan menurut Kyuhyun menghantamnya bagai palu godam dan membuatnya melepaskan pagutan hangat dan basah itu.

"Aku tak seharusnya melakukan ini…" gumam Kyuhyun frustasi dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Sungmin. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang kembali menangis. Menangis karena pada akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali membuangnya.

"Hahaha… apanya yang membuang… Kyuhyun… dia melakukannya dengan benar… dia tak seharusnya mengkhianati pernikahannya yang sekarang ini _'kan_… hahaha." Tawa itu… begitu mengerikan dan menyakitkan hati. Tawa yang diselingi tangisan itu memangnya apa yang kalian harapkan?

.

.

.

Sore harinya, saat Sungmin dan Sandeul sedang menikmati es krim mereka berdua di taman dekat rumah mereka, Sandeul kembali menanyakan Kyuhyun untuk sekian kalinya.

"_Umma, appa_ kenapa gak ada saat Adeul bangun tidul?" tanya Sandeul.

"Jadi Sandeullie tahu kalau_ ahjussi _tadi _appa_nya Sandeul?" Ya, sebenarnya pertanyaan ini sudah ingin ia tanyakan begitu mengetahui anaknya berada di _apartment_ Kyuhyun kemarin.

"Ung. Adeul liat namanya_ appa_ di baju doktelnya. Yuno jussi juga punya yang milip sepelti punya _appa_." Terang Sandeul.

"Lalu… kenapa Sandeullie memanggilnya _ahjussi _tadi?" Sungmin menatap anaknya itu yang masih sibuk dengan makanan dingin di tangannya itu.

"Cuma ingin… belmain dengan _appa_ itu menyenangkan, _umma_._ Appa _suka malah-malah kalau Adeul panggil _ahjussi_. Hehehe." Jawab Sandeul yang teringat muka Kyuhyun jika sudah ia panggil_ ahjussi_ jahat apalagi _ahjussi_ jelek. Sedangkan Sungmin terlihat menangkap arti yang lain dari ucapan anaknya itu.

'Sandeullie… kau takut dengan reaksi Kyuhyun jika tahu Sandeullie anaknya? Anakku benar-benar menderita…' Lee Sungmin… sebenarnya kalian, ya kau dan Cho Kyuhyun itu pintar atau bagaimana?

"_Umma_, tadi _umma _bilang _appa _pulang waktu jam makan siang? Heung… halusnya _appa_ tadi makan siang sama Adeul. _Appa_ makan sama siapa ya, di lumah _appa 'kan_ sepi." Gerutu Sandeul yang agaknya kesal juga ditinggal oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sepi bagaimana maksudmu?" Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap anaknya dengan penasaran.

"Iya sepi, _appa _cuma di lumah sama Hyukkie _samchon_. _Appa_ bilang, _appa_ di lumah cuma beldua sama Hyukkie _samchon_. Kalau Hyukkie_ samchon_ ada di sekolah dan _appa_ tidak kelja, belalti_ appa_ sendili di lumah _'kan umma_?"

"_Huh_? Hanya berdua dengan Hyukie _samchon_?" tanya Sungmin yang diangguki oleh Sandeul. "Memang tak ada lagi orang lain di rumah _appa_nya Sandeullie?" lanjut Sungmin lagi.

"_Eobseo_. Telus ya _umma_, Adeul pelnah liat _appa _di kamal yang walnanya _pink, appa_ tidul di sana tapi_ appa_ nangis. Kamal _pink_… milip kamal _umma_ yang sekalang _nde_?" anak polos ini benar-benar membuat perasaan kedua orang tuanya bergejolak tak tentu arah.

'Jadi… Kyuhyun dan Qiannie tak menikah? Atau…'

"_Umma_… bisa tidak _appa _tinggal sama Adeul sama _umma_ sama halaboji? Adeul mau ketemu tiap hali sama _appa_." Dan permintaan sederhana Sandeul ini semakin membuat pikiran Sungmin kacau.

.

.

.

Pagi yang ditunggu Sandeul akhirnya datang juga, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di sekolah barunya. Anak yang lincah itu benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan calon teman barunya di sekolah barunya itu. Saat Sungmin masih sibuk dengan masakannya, Sandeul sudah duduk rapi dan menunggu sarapannya dengan manis serta lengkap dengan tas dan seragam sekolahnya. Sedangkan Kang In? Ia masih sibuk di kamar mandi sepertinya.

"_Umma, appa_ itu gak suka makan sayul ya?" tanya Sandeul yang sedari tadi terdiam dan memperhatikan Sungmin yang cekatan mengolah sarapan pagi mereka.

"_Ung_. Dan Sandeullie jangan mencontoh kebiasaan _appa_ yang buruk itu. _Arrachi_?"

Terlihat membingungkan di sini. Perasaan Sungmin yang sesungguhnya itu… seperti apa? Sudah disakiti sedemikian rupa oleh Kyuhyun dulu, masih saja bersikap baik terhadap Kyuhyun dan tak membuat Kyuhyun dipandang buruk oleh Sandeul. Memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan appa di depan Sandeul? Huh, apa Sungmin itu malaikat? Atau dia ini aktor yang mampu menyembunyikan asa dan rasanya?

"Min _ah, appa_ ikut mengantar Sandeul hari ini. Sandeullie senang?" Kang In yang sudah duduk di kursinya kini memandang lucu saat Sandeul mengangguk lucu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

Menjelang jam masuk sekolah barunya, keluarga tiga generasi itu sudah sampai di depan kelas Sandeul menemani Sandeul sebelum masuk ke sekolahnya dan diperkenalkan sebagai seorang murid baru.

"Sungmin _oppa_?" dan saat menunggu itu seseorang memanggil Sungmin, seseorang yang sempat dipikirkannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Qiannie?" dan, wanita itu langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat.

"_Ya_! Kau kemana saja _oppa_! _Aishh, jinjja_… _bogoshippo_!" ucap Song Qian sembari memukuli Sungmin.

"_Ahjumma_! Jangan memukuli ummanya Adeul!" Sandeul yang kesal melihat Sungmin dipukuli itu pada akhirnya mencubiti kaki Song Qian, ya karena itu yang bisa ia jangkau dengan tubuh mungilnya.

"Akkh, _appo_… heung? _Umma_?" setelah sadar anak itu memanggil Sungmin apa, Song Qian melirik bingung dan penuh tanya pada Sungmin.

"Nanti aku ceritakan Qiannie. Sandeullie, jangan nakal sayang. _Ahjumma _ini teman _umma_, beri salam sayang." Jawab Sungmin yang menatap delikan mata besar milik Song Qian.

"_Umma, ahjumma_ ini teman _umma_? Kenapa tadi jahat? Adeul gak suka." Kesal Sandeul dan beralih ke pelukan Kang In. "Halaboji, _ahjumma_ itu jahat." Adu Sandeul pada Kang In.

"Cucu_ haraboji_ yang pintar tapi kadang tidak, kalau _umma_ bilang beri salam apa yang harus dilakukan cucu nakal_ haraboji _ini? Kenapa bersikap kasar seperti tadi _hm_? Itu bukan kelakuan yang baik Sandeullie, ayo minta maaf." Nasihat Kang In, mata Kang In memang terlihat seperti biasa, namun saat itu Sandeul tahu jika Kang In tidak menyukai sifatnya. Maka dari itu Sandeul kembali menghampiri Song Qian untuk meminta maaf dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Lee Sandeul, ayo masuk." Dan tak lama tampak Eunhyuk keluar dari kelas untuk membawa masuk Sandeul.

"_Ye, ssaem_. _Umma_, halaboji, Adeul masuk dulu._ Pai pai_~." Pamit Sandeul.

"Qiannie, kenalkan. Ini_ appa_ kandungku." Sungmin yang memang belum mengenalkan Kang In pada Song Qian kini mulai mengenalkan mereka berdua.

"Senang pada akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan sahabat Sungmin dulu." Sapa Kang In begitu ia telah berkenalan dengan Song Qian.

"_Nde ahjussi_, senang juga pada akhirnya _ahjussi_ dan Sungmin _oppa_ bisa berkumpul kembali." Balas Song Qian yang juga tersenyum ramah seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Kang In.

"Min _ah, appa_ harus pergi sekarang. Asisten _appa _sudah menjemput, kau pakai saja mobil_ appa_." Ujar Kang In dan memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Sungmin.

"Sudah kubilang _'kan_ tadi, _appa _ini merepotkan asisten _appa_ saja." Bibir itu benar-benar merenggut kesal sekarang.

"Kau ini… sudah jangan seperti itu. Sekarang selesaikan masalahmu dengan Song Qian _ssi, appa_ pergi." Pamit Kang In pada kedua orang di hadapannya.

"_Oppa_… tahu tidak, kalau _oppa_ tadi belum juga mengenalkan aku pada _appa_mu, aku hampir saja ingin memarahimu karena menikah lagi dengan _ahjussi-ahjussi_. Meskipun tampan _'kan _tetap saja _ahjussi_." Ujar Song Qian dengan cengiran jahilnya.

"_Ya!_ Kau ini…" geram Sungmin dan mulai mengejar Song Qian yang sudah menjauh terlebih dahulu.

"Ayo _oppa_, kau ku kenalkan pada suamiku. Setelah aku pamit padanya, kita kencan." Ujar Song Qian yang kini menggandeng lengan Sungmin.

"_Ya!_ Setelah itu kau mau aku dihajar suamimu karena membawa istrinya kencan?" sinis Sungmin mendengar ucapan Song Qian tadi.

"Pilih mana, diterkam ibu-ibu penggosip di sekolahan ini atau kencan sekaligus diintrogasi sedikit?" mata Song Qian menatap para ibu-ibu muda ataupun _ahjumma-ahjumma_ yang kini mendelik kesal menatapinya yang menggelayut manja di lengan Sungmin.

"Aku rasa kencan denganmu lebih baik." Ujar Sungmin yang bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan mata yang memandangnya lapar itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maafin kebiasaan My yang lama banget update nde? #bow

Bener-bener deh, beberapa bulan ini rasanya males banget buat ngapa-ngapain. Chapter ini aja baru dikerjain lagi hari ini, setelah malesnya agak hilang. #digatak

Di chapter ini sama chapter-chapter ke depan My mau buat peningkatan KyuMin momentsnya, hehehe, sadar kok ini ff sedikit banget interaksi tokoh utamanya. Ampun nde? ^^v

Terus di sini My munculin Song Qian lagi, ya selain karena masalah dengan Song Qian belum kelar juga 'kan? Jangan benci ahjumma satu ini ya~ #digataklagi

Dan masalah alur, maaf ya kalau kadang rasanya kecepetan atau malah stak disitu aja. My masih belajar ngembangin cerita ini. #bow

Ah iya, ayo temenan di twitter, ~at~ kirameku_ bagi yang mau berteman mari berteman~ ^^

Nde, Let's enJOY.

Annyeonghigaseyo~

.


	7. Akhir dan Tiada akhir

.

Menurutku, cinta dan hujan itu serupa.

Keduanya… memiliki kebahagiaan yang berdampingan dengan kesedihan.

Hujan… membuat kita mengerti arti cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Dan cinta… membuat kita bahagia, bersedih untuk kemudian bahagia kembali.

Kehidupan itu, bagaikan roda.

Akan terus berputar dan terus berputar.

Jadi… takkan ada bahagia selamanya, juga takkan ada sedih selamanya.

Dan hujan, menceritakan itu padaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REALLY?**

**KyuMin Fanfiction.**

**Implisit Mature Contents. #peace**

**Romance, Hurt/Comforts.**

**Boys Love, MPREG, AU? Kemungkinan OOC.**

**Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik SparKyu dan Pumpkins.**

**Just enJOY.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

.

"Cho Sungmin! _Ppali ireona_!" Kyuhyun yang kala itu telah siap dengan pakaiannya yang rapi mengguncang kasar tubuh Sungmin agar terbangun. Biasanya Sungmin selalu bangun pagi dan tidak susah untuk dibangunkan akan tetapi kali ini rasanya berbeda.

"Ungh, aku masih lelah Kyu… setengah jam lagi…" pinta Sungmin yang masih setengah sadar.

"_Ya_! Cho Sungmin, _ppali ireona_. Kau lupa kalau hari ini kita mau mengunjungi makam _appa_?" Kyuhyun yang tak gentar pun makin mengguncang tubuh Sungmin dengan dahsyatnya.

"Iya aku bangun! Dan berhenti mengguncang tubuhku seperti itu, bodoh." Geram Sungmin dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum senang saja dan pergi dari kamar Sungmin menuju ruang makan tempat _umma_nya sudah menunggu mereka berdua.

"Sungmin sudah bangun?" sosok wanita anggun itu sontak bertanya begitu melihat Kyuhyun sudah turun dari kamar Sungmin.

"Sudah, sedang mandi sekarang. Memangnya semalam Sungmin _hyung_ pulang jam berapa _sih umma_? Sepertinya lelah sekali." Gerutu Kyuhyun yang kini mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berseberangan dengan sang_ umma_.

"Dini hari tadi _hyung_mu itu baru pulang." Jawab sang _umma_ sembari meletakkan makanan ke piring anaknya.

"_Umma _akan tetap membiarkan Sungmin _hyung_ mencari _appa_nya? Kenapa tidak_ umma_ hentikan? Dia yang akan menderita nantinya kalau _appa_nya masih belum ditemukan." Gerutu Kyuhyun lagi.

"Anak _umma_, pagi-pagi sudah menggerutu saja, itu bukan kebiasaan yang baik. Lagipula… tidak salah _'kan hyung_mu itu mencari_ appa_nya. Dia berhak bertemu dengan orang tua kandungnya." Ujar Nyonya Cho.

"Iya… tapi tetap saja… terus, kenapa_ umma_ sampai sekarang belum mengubah marga Sungmin _hyung sih_? Dia _'kan _sudah _umma _adopsi sejak lama, sudah seharusnya_ umma_ ubah marganya _'kan_?" suapan demi suapan yang masuk ke mulut Kyuhyun yang berusia enam belas tahun saat itu tetap saja diiringi dengan gerutuannya.

"Itu _'kan_ keputusan _hyung_mu. Lagipula, kenapa bukan kau saja nanti yang mengubah marga _hyung_mu?" sebuah seringaian tercipta dari bibir sang nyonya Cho.

"Maksud _umma _apa?" kini muka Kyuhyun dipenuhi kernyitan bingung akan apa yang diucapkan sang _umma_.

"Nikahi saja _hyung_mu itu, dan marganya pasti berubah." Ujar nyonya Cho tak masuk akal.

"_BWOOOOOOH_! Uhuk… _umma_! Mau membunuhku?" kesal Kyuhyun yang kini dengan beringas meraih segelas air di hadapannya. "_Umma_… mana mungkin aku menikahi Sungmin _hyung_, kami sama-sama laki-laki,_ umma_. Lagipula… di Korea tak ada perubahan marga, apa_ umma_ lupa?" dan kini rona merah memenuhi wajah Kyuhyun.

"_Umma_ merestui kalian _kok_, yah walaupun marga Sungmin tak berubah… setidaknya anak kalian akan memakai margamu." Dan ucapan ini sukses membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersedak dengan makanan yang sedang berada di tenggorokannya.

.

.

.

"_Umma_… aku benar-benar tak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu. Pernikahan yang kau harapkan tidak pernah bisa ku jalani. Aku mengacaukan segalanya _umma_. Membuat Sungmin _hyung_ membenciku dan pergi dariku. Biarpun sekarang ia sudah di Korea lagi… dinding pembatas itu rasanya makin tebal saja. Kali ini ia semakin tak bisa ku jangkau. _Umma_… aku anak yang tidak berbakti, aku benar-benar mengecewakanmu…" saat sedang bercerita di depan makam sang _eomma_, Kyuhyun mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat menuju dirinya. Dan saat ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya, Kyuhyun dikejutkan atas fakta yang dilihatnya.

"Lee _ahjussi_…" gumamnya saat melihat ternyata ayah Sungmin yang sedang di hadapannya saat ini.

"Boleh aku menjenguk _umma_mu?" tanya Kang In yang disetujui Kyuhyun, tak ada alasan untuk melarang _'kan_?

"_Kamsahamnida_." Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyuhyun, Kang In kini menghadap makam Nyonya Cho yang selama ini telah membesarkan dan merawat anaknya. "Aku berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih sudah merawat _uri_ Sungminnie. Menyayanginya dan bahkan mendidiknya. Terima kasih sudah memperlakukan anakku seperti anakmu sendiri. _Kamsahamnida_." Ujar Kang In mengakhiri ucapannya terhadap Nyonya Cho.

"Lee _ahjussi_…" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Panggil saja _appa_. Meskipun telah bercerai dengan anakku, kau itu pernah menjadi menantuku. Lagipula… kau punya andil besar terhadap Sungminku." Kalimat sederhana Kang In ini sebenarnya menusuk sekali bagi Kyuhyun. Ia seakan diingatkan kembali pada kesalahannya dulu. "Bisa kita berbincang-bincang dulu? Sebagai menantu dan ayah mertua?" ajak Kang In yang lagi-lagi disetujui oleh Kyuhyun.

Dan pada akhirnya, keduanya berada di sebuah _café_ yang nyaman untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Dan begitu sampai di _café _itu, tak satupun di antara mereka berdua memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya diselimuti suasana hening dan canggung.

"Ah… padahal aku bilang ingin berbicara layaknya menantu dengan ayah mertua denganmu. Kenapa aku terdiam seperti ini…" ujar Kang In membuyarkan kesunyian di antara mereka berdua.

"_Appa_…" panggil Kyuhyun ragu.

"Bagus… kau sudah memanggilku _appa_. Kyuhyun _ah_, sebagai seorang _appa_. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika anakmu tersakiti? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika anakmu berbuat kesalahan?" tanya Kang In yang kini sorot ramahnya itu menghilang entah kemana dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Aku akan melindungi anakku yang tersakiti dan akan menghukum jika anakku berbuat salah." Jawab Kyuhyun yang sedikit gentar melihat tatapan mata Kang In.

"Kau pintar seperti apa yang Sungmin ceritakan selama ini. Tapi… sesuai dengan kata-katamu. Aku juga sangat ingin melindungi Sungminku yang waktu itu kau sakiti. Aku juga ingin menghukum kau yang telah berbuat salah sehingga melukai Sungminku. Kau tahu, tak sekali atau dua kali aku harus menahan amarahku saat Sungmin menceritakan dirimu. Apa yang telah kau perbuat serta akibat dari kelakuanmu. Sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin mengahajarmu saat pertemuan pertama kita. Tapi rasanya tidak etis melihat kondisi pertemuan kita itu." ujar Kang In yang menahan geramannya saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Maafkan aku, _appa_. Aku tahu, kata maaf saat ini takkan berarti apapun. Tapi izinkan aku mengucapkannya. Aku benar-benar menyesali perbuatanku dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun, ia berusaha mengucapkan itu semua dengan nada tegas, agar ia tak disangka main-main oleh Kang In.

"Menyesalinya? Bagaimana kau menyesali itu semua? Bagaimana bisa kau mengucapkan itu semua setelah ini semua terjadi? Apa yang membuat bisa berkata seperti itu?" dan benar saja, Kang In menyangsikan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku menyesalinya… karena aku membuat orang yang kucintai pergi dariku. Membuat orang yang mencintaiku pergi dariku. Membuat lubang yang selama ini berhasil ditutupinya kembali menganga saat ia pergi. Aku benar-benar menyesalinya." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Mencintai? Dengan semua perbuatanmu padanya saat masa pernikahan kalian? Seperti itu yang namanya mencintai?" desisan itu tak pelak dikeluarkan oleh Kang In.

"Saat pernikahan kami, Sungmin tak pernah bersikap layaknya orang-orang yang sudah menikah." Kalimat pembelaan itu Kyuhyun keluarkan kala mengingat kelakuan Sungmin dulu.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Sudahkah kau bersikap layaknya lelaki sejati yang telah menikah kala itu?" dan kalimat pembalik itu benar-benar menghantam Kyuhyun.

Keduanya kembali terdiam dan masuk kembali ke dalam alam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Apa kau masih mencintai anakku?" kembali Kang In yang memecah kesunyian itu.

"Aku masih mencintainya, tak pernah sedetikpun rasa itu hilang. Meskipun… kini semua sudah terlambat…" ujar Kyuhyun kembali.

"Terlambat?" tanya Kang In tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, apanya yang terlambat? Mereka saling mencintai, atau jangan-jangan…

"Ya, sudah terlambat. Sungmin _hyung_ sudah melupakan perasaannya padaku. Buktinya… ia sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak dari pernikahannya itu."

'Kesalahpahaman macam apa ini…' bingung Kang In.

"Sungmin _hyung_ pasti bahagia dengan pernikahannya yang sekarang." Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi dengan kalimat khayalannya itu.

"Kau tahu Kyuhyun _ah_, terkadang manusia harus melihat lebih teliti lagi terhadap keadaan sekitar. Tak bisa hanya dengan prasangka-prasangka saja."

"Maksud _appa_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang bingung dengan ucapan Kang In.

"Menurutmu, Sandeul itu seperti apa?" tanya Kang In yang jauh sekali dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Sandeul? Dia anak yang pintar dan periang. Anak yang cerewet namun mudah untuk disukai. Dia mirip sekali dengan Sungmin _hyung_." Meskipun bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Kang In, _toh_ Kyuhyun tetap menjawab.

"Ya, Sandeullie memang terlihat sangat mirip dengan Sungmin. Tapi jika dilihat dengan baik, anak itu tak punya sedikitpun kemiripan dengan _appa_nya. Seratus persen dia duplikatnya Sungmin. Sebenarnya… aku akhir-akhir ini baru saja menyadari kemiripan anak itu dengan _appa_nya, dia punya kemiripan yang identik dengan sang _appa_." Kalimat Kang In, bagi Kyuhyun benar-benar membingungkan.

"Maksud _appa_? Tentu Sandeul mirip dengan _appa_nya, Sungmin _hyung_." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Pikirkan kalimatku dengan baik Kyuhyun _ah_. Jika kau masih mencintai anakku, rebut kembali hatinya. Dan bahagiakan dia serta anaknya. Lalu… lihatlah dengan hatimu. Ikuti apa kata hatimu. Jangan biarkan Sandeullie, cucuku yang berharga, tak bisa hidup bersama sang _appa_." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Kang In beranjak dari kursi _café _itu dan segera pergi menuju mobilnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti keseluruhan kalimat Kang In, yang ia tahu hanyalah… Kang In menyetujuinya untuk bersama Sungmin kembali?

.

.

.

"Jelaskan padaku, _oppa_. Kenapa anakmu memanggilmu _umma_?" dan kini Song Qian memandang Sungmin penuh rasa penasaran.

"Karena aku memang _umma_nya, memangnya anakku harus memanggil apa? Aku yang menjaganya selama sembilan bulan di sini." Ujar Sungmin yang kini membelai perutnya, tempat Sandeul dulu sebelum ia menghirup rumitnya udara di dunia fana. _Toh_, tak ada gunanya menutupi hal ini dari Song Qian, pikir Sungmin.

"Jadi benar? Sandeul memang anak yang kau kandung?" dari arah belakang Sungmin, muncul Hyukjae dan juga Donghae, mereka yang hendak keluar dari _café_ tempat Sungmin dan Song Qian berbincang itu menghampiri keduanya dan mereka terkejut mengetahui itu.

"Hyukkie, kau tahu?" dan Donghae menatap bingung kekasihnya yang kini memandang Sungmin.

Menghela nafas singkat, sebelum menyuruh Hyukjae dan Donghae duduk bersama mereka, itulah yang dilakukan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Hyukkie?" kini Sungmin yang bertanya.

"Aku… penasaran. Ketika melihat mata Sandeul, aku seperti melihat mata Kyuhyun kecil. Mata yang begitu mirip… sehingga… aku memutuskan untuk membuktikan apakah Sandeul memiliki hubungan darah dengan Kyuhyun." Ujar Hyukjae.

"Dan caranya?" kini Song Qian yang bertanya.

"Kecelakaan Kyuhyun dan Sandeul yang lalu, aku meminta dokter rumah sakit itu untuk memeriksa DNA mereka berdua." Ujar Hyukjae.

"Kau memang selalu cepat mengambil tindakkan _nde_? Ya, Sandeul adalah anak biologis Kyuhyun. Saat kami berpisah dulu, usia kandunganku sudah memasuki bulan keempat. Kandungan yang lemah asal kalian tahu saja." Ujar Sungmin lirih untuk mengakui itu semua.

"Lemah?" Hyukjae yang duduk di samping Sungmin kini menatap Sungmin penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tubuh yang belum beradaptasi dengan baik terhadap kandungan itu, masalah yang datang tak ada hentinya, terlebih lagi sebuah penyakit sialan yang berhasil disembuhkan sesaat sesudah proses melahirkan. Kau pikir, aku sekuat itu?" dan kini Sungmin benar-benar menumpahkan air matanya kala mengingat bagaimana dulu ia bertahan, bagaimana dulu ia berpikir jika anaknya terlahir maka ia takkan kesepian lagi, yang ia punya saat itu hanya anaknya.

"_Hyung_…" lirih Hyukjae dan memeluk Sungmin.

"_Oppa_… kejadian yang waktu itu, sebenarnya Kyuhyun… dia cemburu. Dia cemburu dan salah paham saat melihat sketsamu. Aku baru tahu alasan bocah sial itu saat ia akhirnya tahu untuk siapa sketsa itu ditujukan. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu." Cerita Song Qian.

"Lagipula, mana bisa Qiannie yang waktu itu sudah bertunangan dengan Nichkhun memenuhi permintaanmu untuk bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Bisa perang tiga negara nanti." Canda Donghae yang memang mengetahui masalah ini.

"Jadi, Sandeullie benar-benar keponakanku _'kan hyung_?" tanya Hyukjae yang masih saja memeluk bahu Sungmin.

"Menurutmu? Untuk apa aku menyuruhnya memanggilmu _samchon hah_?" Sungmin menggerutu kesal dan memukul kepala Hyukjae saat mendengar ucapan polos Hyukjae.

"_Keundae_… jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang hal ini. Terlebih pada Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin kemudian.

"_Waegeurae oppa_?" tanya Song Qian yang bingung dengan permintaan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun… aku tak yakin ia bisa menerima keberadaan Sandeul dengan baik. Dan lagi, ia masih membenciku. Aku bisa merasakannya." Lirih Sungmin.

"Apanya yang membencimu? Apanya yang tak bisa menerima keberadaan Sandeul? Kau kemanakan matamu _hyung_?" geram Hyukjae.

"_Hyung_, jika mata tak bisa melihat dengan baik, gunakan mata hatimu. Kau pasti bisa menemukan jawaban yang terbaik dari hatimu _hyung_." Donghae yang sedari tadi sibuk memandangi Hyukjae dan Sungmin yang berkata seperti itu.

"_Oppa_, masih mencintai Kyuhyun?" tanya Song Qian.

"Entahlah…" jawab Sungmin ragu.

"Oppa ragu? Bagaimana jika kukatakan, hingga detik ini bocah bodoh itu masih mencintai _oppa_? Sedetikpun, sedetikpun bocah itu tak pernah menghapus rasa itu untukmu." Ujar Song Qian lagi.

"Entahlah… aku merasa bingung dengan semuanya. Yang menjadi prioritasku saat ini, kebahagiaan Sandeul. Rasa cintaku terhadap Kyuhyun… kurasa masih ada, dan rasa cinta itu entah kenapa berbalut kesedihan serta rasa takut yang kuat."

"_Hyung_, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu ragu?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Sandeullie, apa anak itu bisa diterima Kyuhyun. Saat pertama kali Kyuhyun melihat Sandeul, ia membenci Sandeul. Aku hanya tak ingin perasaan anakku terluka akibat kebencian _appa_nya." Jawab Sungmin.

"Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun kini menyanyangi anak kalian?" tanya Donghae.

"Maka dari itu aku ingin kalian merahasiakan siapa Sandeul, aku ingin melihat Kyuhyun yang menyadari siapa Sandeul dan menerima anak kami secara perlahan. Aku ingin… Kyuhyun mengetahui dengan sendirinya siapa Sandeul." Kata-kata Sungmin itu membuat tiga orang yang bersamanya terdiam.

"Baiklah, aku ikuti kemauanmu _hyung_." Putus Donghae kemudian.

"_Ya_! Hae, bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?" protes Hyukjae yang diangguki Song Qian.

"Hitung-hitung menghukum Kyuhyun juga, kurasa ini akan menarik." Ujar Dongahe kemudian yang langsung saja diangguki setuju oleh Hyukjae dan Song Qian setelah berfikir untuk sedikit menghukum Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak ada di sekolahmu?" Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah Donghae dan Hyukjae hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal karena kedua orang yang ingin ia temui itu tak ada di tempat mereka biasa berada.

"Ya sudah, aku tunggu." Putusnya sembari menunggu keduanya kembali.

Bel pulang untuk siswa jenjang taman kanak-kanak berdentang tak lama kemudian. Membuat beberapa murid berlarian menuju orang tua masing-masing dan pulang ke rumah hangat mereka. Menyisakan seorang bocah berpipi gembil yang berjalan menuju taman untuk menunggu jemputannya.

"Lho?_ Ahjussi_?" bocah itu, Sandeul, mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk sembari memainkan ponselnya di salah satu bangku taman itu.

"Sandeul _ah_? Kau sekolah di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung saat melihat seragam yang dikenakan Sandeul.

"_Ung_, Adeul sekolah di sekolahannya Hyukkie _samchon_." Ujar Sandeul senang dan mencoba duduk di bangku taman itu sebelum Kyuhyun mengangkatnya untuk kemudian mendudukkannya di pangkuannya.

"Hari pertama sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Ung_! Hali peltama, dan hali ini sangat menyenangkan. _Ahjussi_ tahu? Tadi _ssaem_ bilang Adeul pintal. Hehehe." Cerita Sandeul yang memang merasakan kesenangan di hari pertama ia bersekolah.

"Jadi kau pikir dirimu pintar?" tanya Kyuhyun yang diangguki Sandeul. "Jangan cepat puas bocah, kau masih harus berjuang lagi." tambah Kyuhyun yang kini mengusap kasar rambut Sandeul.

"Allayo." Protes Sandeul yang tak suka rambutnya diacak-acak.

"Kau menunggu seseorang menjemput?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Nde_. Sebental lagi yang menjemput Adeul datang." Jawab Sandeul

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari tempat keduanya duduk. Empat orang yang berdiri dibalik dinding gerbang sekolah itu tertegun melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Akrab sekali anakmu dengan _appa_nya, _hyung_." Ujar Hyukjae.

"_Nde_, selama ini _'kan _bocah itu mana bisa berinteraksi dengan anak kecil." Kali ini Donghae yang menambahkan.

"_Oppa_, masih mau menutup matamu? Kau lihat sendiri, anak laki-laki itu mempunyai ikatan yang kuat dengan _appa_nya. Meskipun Kyuhyun tak tahu siapa Sandeul, tapi melihat mereka saat ini, aku yakin… Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi anak kalian." Song Qian yang memang cukup terkejut melihat Kyuhyun bisa dekat dengan anak kecil tak ragu lagi akan perasaan Kyuhyun terhadap anaknya.

"_Nde, hyung_. Sudah sana hampiri mereka. Kami masih ada urusan." Dan Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae menuju kantor mereka. Sementara Song Qian pergi ke salah satu ruang guru tempat suaminya menunggu saat ini.

Sementara Sungmin kini berjalan menghampiri anaknya serta Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa, entah menertawakan hal apa.

"Sandeullie," panggil Sungmin yang membuat Sandeul turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan memeluk Sungmin.

"Lamaaa~," rajuk Sandeul.

"_Mianhae aedeul_," pinta Sungmin pada anaknya yang kini merajuk padanya.

"Akan Adeul maafkan kalau mengajak Adeul dan _ahjussi_ ke watelpalk!" pinta Sandeul

"Sandeullie mau main ke _waterpark_? Apa tak lelah? Sandeullie baru saja pulang sekolah _'kan_?" sebenarnya Sungmin ingin menolak permintaan anaknya itu.

"Gak boleh? Adeul gak boleh main ke watelpalk? Padahal Adeul mau main di watelpalk…" saat melihat Sandeul akan menangis, Kyuhyun segera memeluk tubuh anak itu.

"Apa salahnya main ke _waterpark_? Kau senang melihat anakmu menangis seperti ini?" dan kini Kyuhyunpun ikut memarahi Sungmin.

"Bukan begitu, Sandeullie baru saja pulang sekolah dan ia belum makan siang, aku takut ia sakit nanti." Gusar Sungmin melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Ya sudah, sebelum main kita makan siang dulu. Cepat tunjukkan di mana mobilmu, aku tak membawa mobil." Dan sembari menggendong Sandeul, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin menuju parkiran.

"Adeul boleh main ke watelpalk?" tanya Sandeul disela-sela isakannya ia menatap Sungmin, sang _eomma_.

"Boleh _aedeul ah_, tapi kita makan siang dulu. _Arrachi_?" Sungmin yang menyetujui permintaannya tentu saja membuat Sandeul bahagia.

"_Gomawo_. Adeul sayang _umma_." Saat menyebutkan panggilannya untuk Sungmin, Sandeul melafalkan kata itu tanpa suara, sehingga Kyuhyun tak bisa mendengar apa yang Sandeul ucapkan.

"_Nado, aedeul ah_." Jawab Sungmin.

.

.

.

~~~TBC~~~

.

.

.

Update~~

Menurut kalian, chapter ini gimana? Jebal, jangan bilang pendek.

Ada yang punya gambaran gimana chapter depan? Yang jelas, beberapa masalah di sini makin jelas sih ya, atau makin rumit? Hehehe…

Cha yeorobun, just enJOY~

Annyeonghigaseyo~

.


	8. Awal dan Akhir

.

Aku mencintaimu, itu adalah kejujuran.

Aku tak bisa berpaling darimu, itu adalah kenyataan.

Aku lemah tanpamu, itu adalah yang terjadi.

Kau adalah segalanya untukku, itulah yang seharusnya.

Karena takdir kita adalah untuk bersatu selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REALLY?**

**KyuMin Fanfiction.**

**Mature Contents. #peace**

**Romance, Hurt/Comforts.**

**Boys Love, MPREG, AU? Kemungkinan OOC.**

**Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik SparKyu dan Pumpkins.**

**Just enJOY.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

.

"Sudah lama rasanya aku tak melihatmu tertawa, Ming." Ujar Kyuhyun kala itu saat ia melihat kembali tawa renyah Sungmin yang sudah lama tak ia lihat kembali. Tawa yang diakibatkan oleh anak tunggalnya itu. Anak mereka yang sedang asik bermain dengan air, anak mereka yang tertawa bahagia di antara air kolam renang yang membasahinya.

"Anakku memang selalu bisa membuatku tertawa, apa salah?" tanya Sungmin tanpa sekalipun melihat Kyuhyun yang kini sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Maafkan aku…" ujar Kyuhyun lirih kala mendapatkan reaksi Sungmin yang seperti itu, satu kalimat yang membuat Sungmin terpekur. Kyuhyun, meminta maaf? Dan saat Sungmin memandanginya, Kyuhyun kini malah kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Lee Sandeul. Memperhatikan anak manis itu yang perlahan berjalan menuju mereka.

"Ayo main itu…" rajuk si kecil sembari salah satu wahana yang jika dinaiki anak kecil harus berpasangan dengan orang dewasa. Rajukan manja itu terang saja membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menyetujuinya, melupakan jika nantinya pakaian mereka akan basah dan melupakan jika mereka tidak membawa pakaian ganti.

Gelak tawa mereka lantunkan begitu mereka meluncur dan menabrak sempurna air yang menjadi tepat landasan mereka.

"Uhuk…" Sungmin yang terbatuk kecil tak luput dari mata kelam Kyuhyun, bergerak menghampiri Sungmin untuk menepuk pelan punggung Sungmin.

Kedua mata itu saling menatap, kembali… saat kedua mata itu saling menatap, mereka seakan masuk ke dunia yang hanya mereka berdua di dalamnya. Tak ada siapapun dan apapun yang akan menghalangi kebahagiaan mereka. Tak ada.

"Kau tahu, aku memang bodoh karena dulu pernah menyia-nyiakan dirimu. Tapi sekarang, tak peduli atas apapun aku akan merebut hatimu kembali, Ming. _Saranghanda_." Kalimat itu diucapkan Kyuhyun dengan nadanya yang biasa, ya, nadanya yang biasanya membuat pipi Sungmin merona, kupu-kupu imajiner berterbangan di dalam perutnya, membuat Sungmin bahkan meleleh bagai cairan _liquid_.

"Sandeul _ah_, ayo naik sekali lagi." ujar Kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya dan membawa Sandeul beserta pelampung mereka untuk kembali menaiki wahana yang tadi mereka naiki. Sedangkan Sungmin? Ia masih melebur~ biarkan sajalah.

"_Ahjussi_, _appa_ku?" tanya Sandeul dari balik rengkuhan Kyuhyun.

"Kita main berdua saja dulu." Ajak Kyuhyun dan sudah siap untuk kembali meluncur dari ketinggian yang lebih tinggi lagi dibandingkan yang tadi.

.

.

.

"Pakai ini dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari melemparkan sebuah handuk pada Sungmin. Sebenarnya, mereka bisa saja mengambil ataupun membeli pakaian ganti untuk mereka sebelum pergi ke_ waterpark_. Tapi, entahlah, keduanya merasa enggan.

"Anakku?" tanya Sungmin sembari menyelimuti tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

"Sudah tidur, tadi dia kubawa ke kamarku. Tak apa _'kan_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya diangguki Sungmin.

Perlahan, Sungmin yang melamun tak menyadari jika dirinya dituntun Kyuhyun untuk memasuki sebuah kamar. Kamar yang penuh dengan kenangan itu, kamar yang menjadi saksi pilu tangisan Sungmin selama ini, dan juga saksi atas kehancuran Kyuhyun kala ditinggal oleh Sungmin. Kamar yang memulai segalanya, kamar yang menyaksikan segalanya.

Dan kini, Sungmin telah duduk dipinggiran ranjang dengan Kyuhyun yang berlutut di hadapannya. Kenangan-kenangan itu seketika menyerebak keluar dan membuat mereka terpaksa mengingat rasa sakit yang pernah mereka alami dulu.

"Aku tahu, dirimu telah kulukai berkali-kali. Namun, kumohon… maafkan kesalahanku itu _hyung_. Aku hanya… terlalu cemburu melihatmu yang lebih bahagia dengan orang lain sementara denganku kau malah menangis. Dan bahkan di dalam mimpimu kau pun menangis karenaku. Aku akui kesalahan terbesarku adalah menyia-nyiakanmu. Lee Sungmin, maukah kau memaafkan semua kesalahanku padamu? Maukah kau, member kesempatan pada ku sekali lagi untuk saling menyembuhkan luka di hati kita masing-masing? Karena, sampai detik ini aku tak pernah berhenti mencintaimu." Kalimat itu Kyuhyun lontarkan penuh dengan ketulusan dan rasa penyesalan atas apa yang selama ini ia lakukan, menyakiti belahan jiwanya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun _ah_, sebenarnya dirimu itu yang mana?" pertanyaan Sungmin ini terang saja membuat Kyuhyun tertegun. "Dulu, saat pertama kali kita menjalin hubungan kau sangatlah manis, kita bersikap layaknya pasangan kasmaran lainnya. Tapi, kenapa kau malah berubah drastis semenjak Cho _ahjumma _meminta kita menikah?" ya, selama ini pertanyaan inilah yang ingin Sungmin tanyakan, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada Kyuhyunnya? Apa Kyuhyunnya hanya ingin hubungan sesaat sebatas kekasih saja sehingga membuatnya menolak dan bahkan membenci permintaan _eomma_nya untuk menikahinya.

"Aku saat itu hanya merasa kecewa dan marah._ Umma_ memintaku menikahimu yang bahkan saat itu sudah menghilangkan perasaanmu padaku." Ujar Kyuhyun lemah.

"Perasaanku menghilang?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Iya, sebulan sebelum kelulusanmu. Saat itu aku mendengar sendiri kau mengatakan pada gadis itu kalau kau hanya menganggapku sebagai saudara. Itu artinya hubungan kekasih tak ada lagi _'kan_ di antara kita?" kini balik Kyuhyun yang terdengar ragu atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Sebulan sebelum kelulusanku?" dan Sungmin kini kembali menggali ingatannya.

"_Nde_, di belakang taman sekolah kita _hyung_. Di bawah pohon oak dan di sana… aku juga melihatmu sedang berciuman…" lirih Kyuhyun. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa menganga saat ia mengingat itu semua.

"_Pabo_…" lirih Sungmin, entah untuk dirinya ataupun untuk Kyuhyun. "Saat aku mengatakan kau _dongsaeng_ yang paling kucintai, apa kau tak menangkap makna lainnya? Mungkin seperti mengatakan kau adalah saudara yang kusayangi, namun kau tahu pasti hanya kau, _dongsaeng _yang kucintai. Kau memang lebih muda dariku _'kan_? Dan berciuman… seingatku aku tak pernah berciuman dengan siapapun seumur hidupku, kecuali denganmu. _Pabo_!" geram Sungmin di akhir kalimatnya. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali berpikir, apakah gadis itu mencuri sebuah ciuman dari Sungmin? "Dan lagi, saat itu kau sedang dalam pelatihan olimpiade _'kan_ Kyuhyun _ah_? Aku hanya tak ingin konsentrasimu terpecah karena desas-desus yang mereka buat. Ku kira kau mengerti maksudku…" ada sedikit kekecewaan yang terlontar dari ucapan Sungmin itu, kekecewaan yang tak mau Kyuhyun dengar lebih jauh.

"Eummphh…" yang ada hanyalah erangan kenikmatan akan dua bibir yang bersatu itu.

Keduanya larut dalam lumatan hangat yang sejujurnya masih mereka rindukan, amat sangat mereka rindukan. Mengalah akan rasa rindu itu, Sungmin kini membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun menyusup ke dalam mulutnya dan mempermainkan mulutnya habis-habisan di dalam sana. Tangan Sungmin secala naluri kini melingkari kepala Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun mendesak Sungmin agar terbaring di ranjang. Seakan tak peduli dengan oksigen yang perlahan-lahan menipis, keduanya masih saja saling memagut. Sungmin pun sudah tak ragu lagi untuk membalas lumatan Kyuhyun. Bibir Sungmin memagut bibir atas Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar sudah di luar kendalinya.

Melepas sebentar tautan itu untuk memagut bagian lainnya. Bibir Kyuhyun kini mengecupi wajah Sungmin penuh rasa cinta dan kekaguman akan wajah yang tak berubah itu. Mengecup lama kening Sungmin, kening indah yang selalu ia sukai itu. Mengecup lembut kedua kelopak mata Sungmin, kedua kelopak mata indah yang selalu saja membuat Kyuhyun nyaman dengan tatapan penuh cinta yang selama ini Sungmin berikan padanya. Berlanjut ke kedua pipi putih merona Sungmin. Pipi putih yang selalu saja membuat Kyuhyun gemas karenanya.

"Sungmin _ah_… _saranghanda_." Lirih Kyuhyun, getaran suaranya membuat Sungmin meremang. Kyuhyun menyentuhnya lembut seperti dulu lagi. Seperti dulu sebelum salah paham itu berlangsung.

Tangan nakal Kyuhyun kini memulai aksinya, tangan itu menyusup masuk dan melepaskan pakaian atas Sungmin. Membuatnya kembali memandang tubuh mulus Sungmin. Namun, segaris luka yang membentang di perut bawah Sungmin membuatnya tertegun.

"Ming, luka ini…" Kyuhyun tercekat melihat luka di perut Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin juga turut tercekat kala luka berbentuk garis tipis itu dilihat oleh Kyuhyun. Membuat Sungmin terduduk dan menyingkirkan tubuh Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung dari atas tubuhnya.

"Luka ini…" bingung, tentu saja Sungmin bingung harus menjawab apa mengenai lukanya itu.

"Apa sangat sakit?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menengadah dan memandang mata kelam Kyuhyun yang menyiratkan banyak rasa dari sana.

"Maksudmu?" dan hanya itu yang bisa Sungmin keluarkan.

"Apa melahirkan anak kita sangat menyakitkan?" tangan besar dan hangat milik Kyuhyun yang mengelus pelan perut Sungmin tak ayal membuat Sungmin menangis terlebih lagi setelah lontaran pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya bisa tergugu sedih kala akhirnya ia mendengar juga pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang mengandung saat kita…" sungguh, Kyuhyun tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya mengenai perpisahannya dengan Sungmin lima tahun lalu.

"Akhirnya… akhirnya aku mendengar pertanyaan itu juga Kyu… sakit… dulu sangat sakit. Terlebih lagi aku hanya sendiri berjuang untuk melahirkan anak kita Kyu…" di tengah isak tangisnya Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu. Di tengah isak tangisnya ia mengakui jika luka itu dikarenakan ia melahirkan anak mereka.

"Maafkan aku…" Kyuhyun masih saja mengusap pelan perut Sungmin sementara tangannya yang lain menghapus air mata Sungmin yang tak henti mengalir. Merasakan hangatnya tangan Kyuhyun membuat air mata Sungmin mengalir makin deras. Harus ia akui, ia merindu hangatnya tangan Kyuhyun yang membelai wajahnya. Dan ia mendamba tangan Kyuhyun mengelus bekas lukanya.

Sungmin semakin haus akan rasa hangat yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun, membuatnya merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun dan membaringkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku…" sebenarnya Sungmin ingin sekali menceritakan bagaimana sakitnya ia dulu, Sungmin ingin bertanya bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu perihal anak mereka, Sungmin juga ingin membalas kata-kata cinta Kyuhyun. Jujur, rasa cinta Sungminpun tak pernah terkikis dari dasar hatinya.

"Menangislah Ming, menangislah." Dan hanya itu pula yang bisa Kyuhyun keluarkan, setidaknya dengan begitu Sungmin yang ia yakini selama ini pasti memendam rasa sakit dan tangisannya itu bisa melampiaskannya di dalam rengkuhannya

Untuk beberapa saat yang terdengar hanya tangis Sungmin dan belaian tangan Kyuhyun yang menenangkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan tubuh mereka dan menyelimuti tubuh keduanya, sementara isak tangis Sungmin masih saja terdengar.

.

.

.

"Sudah lebih tenang?" tanya Kyuhyun saat isak tangis Sungmin telah berhenti dan mata bening itu menatapinya dengan polos.

"Kyu… bagaimana kau tahu?" setelah mengangguk singkat, Sungmin akhirnya bertanya.

"Pemeriksaan yang dilakukan Eunhyuk _hyung_. Saat hasilnya keluar, pihak rumah sakit langsung meneleponku. Ah, bukan. Juniorku yang bekerja di sana yang memberitahukanku. Kenapa kau merahasiakannya _hm_? Sandeul adalah anakku juga. Kau tega sekali membuatku hampir membencinya karena aku berpikir jika anak itu adalah anakmu dengan wanita lain." Dan di akhir kalimatnya itu Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sedikit kesal.

"Kau tidak bertanya…" balas Sungmin yang tidak menerima ditatap seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Waktu itu kau _'kan_ menghindar, Lee Sungmin." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Ehehehehe…" dan tertawa salah tingkah itulah yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin.

"Anak kita… selama ini dia tumbuh seperti apa Ming?" saat melontarkan pertanyaan itu, Kyuhyun menatap lembut Sungmin dan membelai rambut Sungmin.

"Dia anak yang manis sepertiku~." Jawab Sungmin disertai senyuman kelincinya.

"Kau ini…" Kyuhyun yang geram bercampur gemas hanya bisa tersenyum saat senyuman Sungmin bisa ia lihat lagi.

"Sandeullie anak yang pintar. Kurasa dia akan menandingi kejeniusanmu nantinya. Sandeullie, senang sekali belajar. Dan, jangan ajarkan dia untuk bermain _games_ ya Cho." Peringat Sungmin sedikit mendelik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tidak janji~." Goda Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…" rengut Sungmin yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Kyuhyun. "Sandeullie suka makan sayur, dan dia tidak sepertimu. Dia penurut, manis, sedangkan kau? Pembangkang, dan tidak manis." Balas Sungmin dan mengingat kembali Kyuhyun kecil yang dulu tumbuh dan besar bersamanya.

"_Ya_! Apa-apaan itu!" kesal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya terkekeh. Melihat itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa meredam kekesalannya. "Apa anak kita tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Dia sangat sehat, tapi…" mendengar nada bicara Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun sedikit panik. "Dia alergi akut terhadap bulu kucing, Kyu. Aku sangat takut saat melihatnya kesakitan dulu…" dan Kyuhyun kembali menyamankan Sungmin di dalam dekapannya.

"Mulai sekarang kita bersama menjaga anak kita, _hm_? Bersama-sama menjaga dan merawat Sandeul hingga ia dewasa nanti." Kata-kata penenang itu kembali Kyuhyun lontarkan.

"_Anni_." Melihat reaksi Sungmin yang menolak ajakannya serta pelukannya membuat Kyuhyun bingung dan sedikit takut. "Kau lupa, aku _'kan_ sudah punya wanita lain…" goda Sungmin.

"Jadi kau benar-benar sudah memiliki wanita lain Ming? Kau…" Kyuhyun hanya bisa lemas saat kata-kata itu Sungmin lontarkan.

"Bercanda. Lagipula siapa yang mau _sih_? Duda beranak satu dan terlebih lagi ia yang melahirkan anaknya sendiri." Kerlingan nakal itu benar-benar menyesakkan perasaan Kyuhyun, begitu pula kejantanannya di bawah sana.

"Lee Sungmin, siap-siap dengan kehamilan keduamu." Geram Kyuhyun dan mulai merangsang tubuh indah Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Kyuuuuhh… armmhhh… akhh…" Sungmin benar-benar menikmati sensasi elegi ternikmat yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Tak ada lagi hentakan kasar yang menyiksanya, hanya ada hentakan dalam yang menembus titik kenikmatannya. Tak ada lagi tubuhnya yang menggelepar kesakitan, yang ada hanyalah tubuhnya yang menggelepar untuk dijamah Kyuhyun lebih dalam. Tak ada lagi tangan-tangan kasar Kyuhyun yang menyakitinya, yang ada hanyalah tangan hangat Kyuhyun yang membuat tubuhnya semakin panas merasakan erotisnya percintaan mereka malam itu.

"Minghh…" dan tak ada bentakan kasar serta penolakan ataupun keterdiaman atas rasa sakit, yang ada hanya desahan, geraman meminta lebih serta erangan kenikmatan atas kepuasan batin yang mereka rasakan.

"Kyuhh… eunghh… arrrhhh… sssshhh…" badan Sungmin yang terlonjak makin cepat serta desahan yang tak putus itu membuat Kyuhyun makin bergairah dan ingin sekali meraih kenikmatan teratas dalam percintaannya malam ini.

"Ahh… sshhh… urrmmmh… Kyuhhh… mmmmhhh… ahhh…" dan bibir merah yang melantunkan desahan kenikmatan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin dalam menghujam kejantanannya di dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Tubuh yang tadinya putih mulus itu, kini berbercak merah dan menggelepar pasrah di bawah kungkungan namja yang menguasai tubuh dan hatinya itu. Bibir merah itu tak henti-hentinya mendesah nikmat, melantunkan lagu terindah untuk didengar keduanya. Muka yang bahkan lebih menggoda dibandingkan jutaan manusia di luar sana, membuat _namja_ di atasnya semakin menggila dan kembali menghentak begitu kuatnya.

"Kyuuuh… ahhh… Kyuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh…" erangan panjang kenimatan dan disertai nama yang telah tersemat begitu jauh di dasar hatinya itu membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi, dan jangan lupakan cengkraman di bawahnya juga turut membuatnya mendesah frustasi ingin segera mencapai kenikmatannya.

"Minghh… ooohhh… aku… ini aahhh… sungguh… oohhhhh…" dan mereka mencapai kenikmatan teratas dengan selang waktu bersamaan.

"_Saranghae_…" ucap Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir Sungmin yang telah membengkak akibat ulahnya sedari tadi.

"_Nado saranghae_ Kyu… _jeongmal jinjja saranghae_…" balas Sungmin dan menyamankan badannya di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang telah berbaring di sampingnya.

"Ming, besok aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Dan aku ingin anak kita memakai nama keluargaku. Benar kata anak itu, Cho Sandeul lebih terdengar keren." Dan kata-kata Kyuhyun hanya diangguki setuju oleh Sungmin yang badannya begitu lelah, ia akan tidur nyenyak. Sangat nyenyak dan bahagia di dalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang dicintai dan mencintainya, benar-benar mencintainya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Modudeul, annyeong~

Lama sekali ya My gak update. Jwaesonghamnida. Benar-benar gak bisa update beberapa bulan belakangan ini, mohon dimengerti ya.

Sekarang udah update, bagaimana menurut kalian? Ada yang baca gak yaa? *giggles*

Just enJOY!

.


End file.
